Ask the RED Team
by Spyro Cool
Summary: An old thing I did on here ages ago, which I maaaay have accidentally deleted. Putting it back up. WARNING: TERRIBLE JOKES AND BAD SPELLING!
1. Ask the RED Team - Page 0

AUTHOR NOTE - 4th March 2013: Ok, this thing is very old, AND finished, and I'm just putting it up here for old times sake. There are many spelling errors and terrible jokes. You have been warned. Any author notes after this one were made when I originally wrote the fic.

* * *

**The RED team find theirselves waking up in a dim room.**

Pyro: Mmmph... M- Hmf?

Scout: God, my head. Did Heavy know me out again?

Spy: Gentlemen, it appears tht we have been captured.

Heavy: What is little Spy saying?

Medic: He's right! Vhere are ve?

Engineer: *SNORES* Spy... Spy sappin'... Huh? What?

Heavy: Engineer is awake.

Scout: Ugh, is anyone else tied to their chair?

Soldier: I am, and I _bet_ it was oneof you maggots.

Demoman: Alrecht. who's disturbin' meh sleep! ah cannae gie some rest withit ye lot screami- ...wait, whaur ur we?

Sniper: Allow me to exlain.

**Everyone turns and looks at Sniper.**

Sniper: Nah, I'm just kidding mates. But anyone kno where we are.

?: Allow _me_ to explain. My name i- well, actually, you can just call me Spyro.

**Spy and Pyro look at eachoher nervously.**

Spyro: No.

Spyro: Look, I've brought the nineof you here to.. do me a little favour. Nothing hard, I just need you to answer a few questions.

Heavy: And what if team say no?

**Spyro raises his hand and Soldier flies into the air, hitting the ceiling.**

Spyro: Anyone else? Good.

Soldier: What was that for!?

Spyro: You're my least favourite.

Spy: So. What are these questions?

Spyro: Actually, I haven't got them yet. I need readers to send in questions to ask the RED team.

Scout: What are you talking about? Readers? And besides, how is Pyro gonna answer the questions?

**Spyro puts on a headset.**

Spyro: I'll translate. Now, we wait...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Demoman: Can Ah gang tae th' lavvy?

Spyro: You can hold it for a couple of days. Or I could get you a Jarate bottle.

Sniper: (To himself) Better not be one of my jars.

Spyro: So readers, please send in your questions to the RED team!


	2. Ask the RED Team - Page 1

**DING!**

Spryo: Oh! We've got some questions! Alright... let's see... ah, here we go!

**_shadowofcrabs asks:_**

**_Hey Spy, you're my favorite character, your mysterious and smooth, so i was wondering if you could take off your mask (seeing how your tied to a chair you dont have much of a choice) heres a crab 4 u Spy please name him._**

Spy: Um... ahem... uh... oh fine.

**Spyro takes Spy's mask off.**

Spyro: Uh, ShadowOfCrabs, you realise that you can't see Spy right? Oh and I've got the crab too!

Spy: What are you doing letting that crab in here? Well, it _is_ kinda cute. I think I'll name him Tim. Tim the Ostrich.

Spyro: O... k... On to the next questions!

**_AspiringOutcast asks:_**

**_One, for Scout: If you could have anybody in the world as your girlfriend, who exactly would it be?_**

Scout: Uh, I haven't got any _girls_ in mind.

**Scout Looks at Pyro, who looks back.**

**_Two, for Heady: How do I make a Sandvich?_**

Spyro: I'm guessing you mean Heavy, right?

Heavy: I don't know. Sandvich magically appear in my hands. Once I eat Sandvich, it come back 30 second later.

**_Three, for Soldier: Out of all the members of the RED Team, who do you respect the most?_**

Soldier: Tim the Ostrich.

**The rest of the team look at Soldier.**

Soldier: What? Hee's a cute little crab, and I mean look at those cla-

**Spyro raises his hand and Soldier flies into the air, hitting the ceiling... again...**

Spyro: Apart from Tim.

Soldier: Well, I quite respect myse-

Spyro: Or you.

Soldier: Um. Hmm... I'd say Pyro. Pyro's always protecting our intelligence, checking for spies, protecting the Engineer's buildings.

Soldier: (to himself) Not that the sentry is better than me...

Soldier: But yeah, I'd have to go with Pyro.

Spyro: Alright. Pyro gets a cookie.

Pyro: Mmm. (Meh.)

Spyro: Shaped like a duck.

Pyro: MMM! MMM! MMM! (ME! ME! ME!)

**Spyro hands Pyro the cookie.**

Pyro: HmmNmmNmm. (Om Nom Nom.)

**_Four, for Sniper: What would you say if I gave you a chance to throw a ton of Jarate at the opposing Spy?_**

Sniper: That... That would be smashing! Those no good dirty rotten pi-

Spyro: Is this going anywhere?

Sniper: I just don't like the buggers.

[END]

Spyro: AND THAT'S ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR!

Scout: What the hell, that was only, what, five questions.

Spyro: Yes. We didn't get any. And who's fault do you think THAT is?

Scout: How am I involved?

Spyro: No, not you.

**Spyro raises his hand and Soldier flies into the air, hitting the ceiling... AGAIN...**

Spyro: Him.

Soldier: Mummy? OOF!

Spyro: ...He's not to blame. I just don't like him.

Demoman: Can Ah gang tae th' lavvy noo?

Spyro: No.


	3. Ask the RED Team - Page 2

**DING!**

Spyro: More questions. Ok, hmmm...

Demom-

Spyro: No.

**Spyro gets confused as to how he interrupted the story's narration.**

Spyro: Anyway... the questions.

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_One: For the Pyro, what is your Gender, Sheila or mate? (ask Sniper)_**

Pyro: MmMmm MmmHm Fmm.

Spyro: Um... ok, Pyro's translator isn't working. I'd ask Scout, as he can tell what Pyro is saying, but I'd rather get onto the next question. I LIKE THE NEXT QUESTION! I'll go back to this one at the end.

**_Two: For Soldier, would you rather kill fellow Americans or get smashed in the head 100 times with my crowbar without your helmet? (hands Spyro a crowbar)_**

Spyro: So... what's the answer Soldier?

**Spyro gets a good grip on the crowbar.**

Soldier: I-I-I-I-... I'll just get it over with... It's be the second o-

**SpyroCool takes off Soldier's helmet and WHACKS his bare head.**

Spyro: HAHAHAHAHAAA!

**Three hours of Soldier screaming and Spyro hitting his head later...**

Spyro: 9001, 9002, 9003, 9004. Pyro, would you like to take the last hit?

Pyro: MmmHmm! (UhHuh!)

**Pyro whacks Soldier on the head.**

Pyro: HmHmHmHmHmmm! (HaHaHaHaHaaa!)

Spyro: (sighs) That was great... So, onto the next question. Wait, before that... Soldier doesn't have any questions for the moment...

Soldier: MAAAG-

**Spyro waves his hand and Tape appears on Soldier's mouth.**

Soldier: MMF!

Spyro: Consider yourself lucky that you're not the _BLU_ Soldier. On with the questions.

**_Three: For Spy, Are you BLU scout's father?_**

Spy: Well, I can't actually tell you i-

Spy: (Spy speaks over himself) I am now talking to you privately. Do not tell the others. Just between you and me, I _am_ BLU Scout's father.

Spy: (To everyone) -vocado. Fourty.

Spyro: Spy. I know what you just did... That was actually a good idea... used before by a certain evil AI, but I get your point.

Demoman: Ca-

Spyro: No.

Demoman: Kin ah at least mooch a Jaurate jaur?

Spyro: No.

**_Four: RED team (and Spyro), DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?_**

Spyro: YAH WEE LIEK WAFFELS!11!1!ONE!

Spyro: ...None of you saw that...

**_Five: Scout, wanna be friends?_**

Scout: D'pends.

**_AspiringOutcast asks_**

**_The last answer was brilliant. Here are more questions;_**

**_To Medic: What is better, ze healing or ze hurting?_**

Medic: Vell, I am a Doktor! I do wiv ze healing! Alvough, I _do_ love ze little zlashing of my saw! Did I ever mention how I lost my MEDIKAL LICENZE!?

**_To Pyro: What would you say if I gave you a room full of BLU Spies, dressed in a long frilly dress with a note tied to their back saying 'Burn me'?_**

Pyro: Huddaaa MMM MM! (III'D LOVE IT!)

Pyro: MmHmMmMm, MmmHmmMfMMMM HmmHmf MrmMm! (But really though, the Spys will NEVER see what's coming!)

**_To Engineer: What is your favourite machine (sentry, dispenser, etc) and why?_**

Engineer: Thanks for finally letting me talk! Hmmm, I'd say the Dispenser. It's good t'know I can heal my team when the Doc aint around!

**_To Scout: What is the most embarrassing way you've ever died?_**

Scout: Haven't really _died_ in embarrasing ways, but a BLU Spy took my wallet after I died once... I was flippin' annoying!

Spyro: Alright, that's all! Please send in more questions!

Demoman: Kin ah ask a quaistion?

Spyro: (sighs) What?

Demoman: Kin ah gang tae th' cludgie noo?

Spyro: NO!


	4. Ask the RED Team - Page 3

**DING!**

Spyro: More questions!

Scout: Oh great.

Demoman: Ah bet ah dinnae huv ony bloody questions!

Spyro: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Wow! 15 questions today!

Pyro: Mmbrrph Mmh? (Rubber Duck?), MmrHrr Mm? (Where are you?)

Spyro: It's back at your base. I'm sorry Pyro, I forgot to get it, one sec.

**Spyro waves his hand and Pyro's rubber duck appears in Pyro's lap.**

Spyro: Ok, onto the questions.

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

**_One: Solly, kill fellow Americans or MAKE ME GO IN THERE AND BURN YOU INTO SollyQ WITH MY FLAMETHROWER!?_**

Soldier: CAN YOU STOP ASKING THAT YOU MAGGOT!

Spyro: So, Flamethrower it is?

Pyro: MmHmHmHmHmm! (HaHaHaHaHaa!)

Soldier: (sighs) Yes...

**Spyro waves his hand and ****_Skagui the sniper_**** appears, and Pyro get's released from the chair.**

**Spyro waves his hand again and 3 flamethrowers appear, one in ****_Skagui's_**** hands, one in Pyro's hands and one in Spyro's hands.**

Spyro: Let's go guys!

Pyro: MmHmHmHmHmm! HrmHrmHrm! (HaHaHaHaHaa! HeHeHe!)

**The three flame Soldier**

Soldier: I! AM! ON! FIRRRE! OOH! AH! OOH!

**5 minutes later, the three stop.**

Spyro: (sighs) That was fun...

**Spyro waves his hand, and ****_Skagui_**** vanishes and Pyro gets tied to the chair again.**

Spyro: Sorry Pyro! Alright, onto the next question.

**_Two: Pyro, can I have a new gas tank? I'm out._**

Pyro: MmmHmm! (Yeah sure!)

**_Three: Scout, I can run fast and love baseball. Well?_**

Scout: Faster than me? Ha! I doubt it! And can you hit a baseball all the way from Teufort to well _and_ make it land ON the Control Point?

**_Four: Spyro, are you the son of Spy and Pyro? (Rigs up a lie detector)_**

Spyro: Wow. I wasn't expecting a question to me! Anyway, no, I'm not the son of Pyro and Spy. Besides, I know who Pyro loves.

Pyro: Mmrph? (What?)

Scout: What? I mean, because, uh, I, was, uh, shocked that Spyro knew... that's all... ... ...

Spyro: No, I'm named after a Fictional Dragon from a video game, named 'Spyro the Dragon' Spyro the Dragon died (well, he didn't die, but he was never the same character to me) in 2006 when the new developers 'Sierra Entertainment' rebooted the story. Stupid Sierra!

Spyro: But no, nothing going on between Pyro and Scou- Ahem, Pyro and _Spy_.

**_Five: Engie, wanna share Sentry designs?_**

Engineer: Unfortunatly, my employer won't allow me to use any other designs than the ones that I've used. Sorry! I'd love to see them though!

**_Six: Spy, while in "Meet the Spy", were you embarrased with the... PICS? (puts folder on table containing Spy and BLU Scout's Mum)_**

Spy: Of course not. Hmmph.

**_Seven: Spy, Sapper or Knife? (puts down a Hale's own knife and a Hale's own sapper) 1 pick only!_**

Spy: The knife of course, I can always cloak past the sentries!

Heavy: So you don't destroy sentries for team?

Spy: Hmm... good point... but the Knife is my favourite weapon.

**_Eight: Sniper, DID YOU DRINK MY LAST CAN OF BONK?_**

Sniper: God no, I can't drink that bloody toxic stuff. If I drank that I'd never be able to hold my rifles still!

**_Nine: Pyro, take off your mask. ALL OF THEM._**

Pyro: Mm Hmf! (No way!)

Pyro: MmHm MRM Prffm Hrrm Mmmf Huuda Mrm Hmm! (Only one person here knows what I look like!)

**Everyone - apart from Soldier, who is still on fire - looks at Scout.**

Scout: What is you guys' problem?

Spyro: Unfortunatly, **_Skagui_**, Pyro's one of my favourite in the team, I respect his privacy.

Spyro: Next person...

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Hi Medic, how exactly did you lose your medical license?_**

Medic: Oh! Zat! HaHa! Don't worry! It vas only a missing skeleton! Nozing serious!

**_Hey Demoman, how bad do you have to go?_**

Soldier: HE NEEDS TO GO NOW! LET HIM PEE INTO A JAR AND THROW IT ON ME!

Spyro: ...You know I _do_ have water. But Soldier is right, we should use Jarate on him.

**Spyro hands Demoman a clear jar.**

Soldier: ARRGH! IF YOU HAVE WATER NOW JUST USE IT!

Spyro: No.

**Demoman hands Spyro the now full jar.**

Spyro: ... ... I'll do it in a sec... ... ...

**Spyro pours the pee over Soldier, making sure to get some in Soldier's mouth.**

**Soldier spits.**

Spyro: **_Shadowofcrabs_**, he doesn't need to go at all.

Demoman: Weel actually ah dae. Th' jaur wasn't muckle enough fur it a'.

Spyro: Well you should use a bigger jar next time then.

Spyro: Onto the next questions!

**_AspiringOutcast asks_**

**_*Magically appears next to the Sniper and glomps him* ... Sorry. *disappears again, giggling*._**

Spyro: That means hug/tackle by the way. If you didn't know that, readers.

**_1) Sniper - Where did you get that hat?_**

Sniper: Mann Co™, of course. This was the first hat they made!

**_2) Engineer - Since your away from your sentry, how do you know a Spy won't be sapping it this very moment?_**

Engineer: If that was happening I was automatically say something like 'SPY SAPPIN' MAH SENTRY!'. I don't know why I do it, I just say it whenever it happ- SPY SAPPIN' MAH SENTRY!

Engineer: ...That's not goo- SENTRY DOWN!

Spyro: Um... ok...

**_3) Spy - Would you rather backstage the enemy sniper, or, destroy the enemy Engineers buildings?_**

Spy: Well, destroying the BLU Engineer's _does_ help my team, but I do _love_ bumping off their Snipers.

**_4) Heavy - What would you do if the enemy Heavy stole Sascha?_**

Heavy: You spell name right this time but not Sasha's? Why you do this to her? But if fake Heavy take Sasha, I will take Natascha - Sasha's sister - and get Sasha back. Fake Heavy will pay!

Spyro: AAAAND that's all we have time for. Next time, we will have Pyro and Scout in a separate room, so you can ask them two questions away from the others.

Scout: What? Why?

Spyro: ...No reason... But, please, keep sending in your questions!


	5. Ask the RED Team - Page 4

**DING!**

Spyro: More questions guys! Wow... 20... Well then, let's start!

**_Kasai Kazan asks_**

**_Poor Solly. Why so much abuse for him? :(_**

**_Anyway, this is very amusing. I actually signed into my account for this review, something I never do._**

**_Got a few questions:_**

**_1. Spyro, why is Solly your least favorite? (He's my main class to play, and I think he's awesome.)_**

Spyro: I never play as him...

Soldier: _Play_ as me? What?

Spyro: Shut up

**Spyro raises his hand and Soldier flies into the air, hitting the ceiling... for the fourth time.**

Spyro: Anyway...

**_2. Medic, do you have a wife? (Referring to enemy Demoman's domination line.)_**

Medic: Yes, despite the name, Archimedes _is_ female.

**_3. Sniper, just want to let you know that you tend to be the bane of my existence when I play._**

Sniper: Me? Or the BLU Sniper? If me, then TOO BAD!

**_4. Pyro, do you want your identity to be revealed? (I personally think the mystery is great and should stay, but I know many are dying to see your face.)_**

Spyro: Ok, so Pyro and Scout are in a different room today, so I'll just go to the other room and ask Pyro.

**Spyro walks through a door.**

**...**

**Spyro walks back out through the door.**

Spyro: Uh, I'm gonna leave those two alone for a bit. I'll go back to Pyro and Scout's questions at the end.

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Spy, if you had control over a crab army, that had lethal lazers, what would you command them to do?_**

Spy: Well, I'd give Tim the Ostrich _some_ power over the army, but for what I'd do? Two words: BLU. PYRO.

**_Sniper, has a kangaroo ever kicked you anywhere? Have you ever attacked by an animal?_**

Sniper: ...No...

**Sniper get's nervous.**

Sniper: Well... once... at camp... (sobs)

Spyro: Ok...

**_Engineer, do you name your sentries?_**

Engineer: Sure do. I name 'em all "Sentry"!

**_Demo, does the eyelander tell you to cut off peoples heads?_**

Demoman: AH KIN NE'ER TELL YE TIS SECRETS WEE LADDIE!

Spyro: ...That was a good question, I'll admit.

Soldier: CAN YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW!?

Spyro: No.

Soldier: MAGGOOOOT!

Spyro: Too bad.

**_Medic, can you go into more detail with your story, please :3_**

Medic: HaHaHa... I don't think I know you well enough for that...

Spyro: I don't wanna know.

Medic: NOT LIKE THAT!

Spyro: Ok, the next one if for Scout, but as I said, Pyro and Scout's questions will be left to the end!

Spyro Skagui the Sniper next!

Soldier: Oh God, not again!

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_One: Spyro, the Purple Dragon?_**

Spyro: That's the one!

Spyro: Question three is next, skipping number two for Pyro.

**_Three: Sniper, what if I say Saxton Hale is a good friend of mine?_**

Sniper: What if _we_ say that we've killed 'im a few times?

**_Four: Heavy Weapons Guy, what if I give you 100 deluxe sandviches if you let me touch Sasha?_**

Heavy: You cannot touch Sasha. Nobody touch Sasha.

Soldier: He's telling the truth...

Spyro: Skipping Pyro's question...

**_Six: RED team, as a reward, I'll give you each a fast computer and a Steam account with payed TF2 in it. what would you say?_**

RED Team: TF2?

Spyro: Also, TF2 is free now, what do you mean by 'payed'? Premium? Also... I NEED IT, MY COMPUTER IS SO SLOW!

Spyro: Skipping Scout's question...

**_Eight: Demoman, Scottish Resistance or Sticky Jumper?_**

Demoman: Th' Sticky Jumper dinnae hurt a fly! ah prefer th' Scots Resistance

Spyro: Anyone want some Dr Pepper?

Heavy and Spy: Me!

**Spyro gives Heavy and Spy a can of Dr Pepper each.**

Spyro: Ahh...

**_Nine: SOLLY, KILL AMERICANS OR I WILL SEND ME, SPYRO AND THE ENTIRE BLU TEAM TO HURT YOU. BADLY._**

Soldier: Let's get it over with...

SPYRO: MWOAHAHAHAHAA!

**Spyro waves his hand and a forcefield appears around Spyro and Soldier. The BLU team and Skagui appear in the forcefield too.**

**Five Minutes Later...**

Soldier: G-G-G-G-G ... (sobs)

**_Ten: RED Team, what if I'm an Elite? (all classes in one)_**

**_*Wears a T-shirt saying "Life" and hands out lemons to RED (and Spyro)*_**

Spyro: When you, life, gives me lemons, I don't make lemonade. I make you, take the lemons back! I get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what am I supposed to do with these? I demand to see your manager! I'll make you, rue the day it thought it could give Spyro Cool lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the guy who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna get Engineer and Pyro to invent a COMBUSTIBLE LEMON, that burns your house down! (coughs twice).

**RED Team stare at Spyro.**

Spyro: ...

**_PenguinGirl470 asks_**

**_(lays on a bed with candlelights and romantic music playing from a stereo, a doorhanger reads "Do Not Disturb")_**

**_Medic, would you care to show me your Medigun? And -giggles- could you Übercharge me with it? Bitte? #^_^#_**

Medic: Ähm. Wir sind mit dieser Frage getan ...

Spyro: Ok, onto Pyro and Scout's questions.

Medic: I'm sorry, but I'm vith Archimedes...

**Spyro Knocks on the door of the room that Pyro and Scout are in.**

**As Spyro walks in, Pyro is just finishing putting it's mask down.**

Spyro: Ok guys, I have some questions for you.

**_Kasai Kazan asks_**

**_4. Pyro, do you want your identity to be revealed? (I personally think the mystery is great and should stay, but I know many are dying to see your face.)_**

Pryo: Mmm. Mm Drm Hmm Mmmfm Mm Fhm Mm! (No, I don't want people to see it!)

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Scout, at the end of the Meet the Medic trailer Archmedies was in your chest, did he eat anything important?_**

Scout: Meet the Medic? What's that? Are you talking about when the Doc put the bird in me? Well, I don't kn- (burps)

Archimedes: Coo, coo!

Scout: WHAT THE HELL!? THAT FREAKIN' BIRD JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

Pyro: MmHmm Mmmf Hmm. (I like this guy.)

**_Two: Pyro, did you like burning Solly?_**

**Pyro giggles.**

Pyro: MmmHmm! (UhHuh!)

Pyro: Mmt Wrf Fhmm! (It was fun!)

**_Five: Pyro, I know you are the only female in the team._**

Pyro: M- (I-)

Spyro: Wait a sec. Let's let _Scout_ answer this.

Scout: What? I don't know what gender he is! I've never seen his face!

Spyro: _He?_

Scout: Next question?

**_Seven: Scout, we have the same Baseball/Running stats. Friends?_**

Scout: So, you can hit a ball all the way from Teufort to Well, and make it land on the centre of the Control Point? Right, sure! _I'M_ THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DO THAT!

Spyro: Well, that's the end of the questions for now.

Spyro: Do you want me to leave you two _alone_ again next time?

Pyro: ...

Scout: ...

**Pyro and Scout look at eachother.**

Pyro: Mmf Prrmf. (Yes please.)

Spyro: Ok then.

Spyro: Thanks for the questions and please continue sending them in! Bye!

Spyro: Oh, Scout, Pyro? May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!

**Scout and Pyro look at eachother, confused.**


	6. Ask the RED Team - Page 5

**DING!**

Spyro: Alright! More questions! Ok, today we'll do Pyro and Scout's first. They're still in thhe room... _alone_... if you're wondering.

**Spyro knocks on the door with Pyro and Scout.**

Spyro: I'm coming in with more questions!

Pyro: Mm. HmMm. (Aw. Ok.)

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_HEY! YOUR NOT CAVE JOHNSON!_**

**_One: Pyro, Backburner or Degreaser?_**

Pyro: Hmmm... IrmHmm Mm Gm WrfMa MrkMrmr! (Hmmm... I'd have to go with the Backburner!)

**_Two: Scout, Baseball Bat or Baseball... Ball?_**

Scout: Well, sure, a ball can stun people, but _nothing_ is more satisfying than whacking some idiot in the face with a Baseball Bat!

Spyro: Ok, next reader... Oh! One for me!

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_lol XD, Spyro have you watched the Hunger Games Movie? (It's good!)_**

Spyro: Funny story, I bought the first Hunger Games book near the end of this February and I didn't even know that there was a film coming out. I'm currently reading the second book, 'Catching Fire'. But no, I was going to see it last weekend but I was feeling terrible-

Scout: You felt terrible hurting Soldier?

Spyro: No, that was good... But I'm gonna see the film this week. Apparently there is no mention of the 'Axox' girl in the film...

Spyro: Anyway...

**_Scout, how do you kill someone with a fish?_**

Scout: Y'know, anything can be used as a weapon. Even a giant key that can shoot fire, ice, thunder, can open doors an-

Spyro: Next question!

Scout: ...

**_Pyro, have you ever used the Phlog?_**

Pyro: Mm BRF IH WRNF IF! (No, BUT I WANT IT!)

Spyro: I haven't got it either...

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_Scout: Do rainbow's really make you cry?_**

Scout: N-No! Why would you even think that!? Did that BLU Spy say something to you? He's always lying!

**_Pyro: Hudda hudda hudda da da hud?(You rock and what is your favorite wepon*?)_**

Pyro: Frnff! Ihm Mmrrf Lrrf Dr BrfBrnrf. (Thanks! I quite like the BackBurner.)

*Spyro: "BUT JOHN FREEMAN COULDN'T SHOOT IT BECAUSE HE HAD NO WEPON!"

Pyro: Hurrm? (Huh?)

Spyro: Don't worry Pyro, I had to, he spelt 'Weapon' wrong. Anyone seen 'Full Life Consequences'? No? Ok...

Spyro: Ok, that's all of the questions so far for you guys, there is still _one_ question I want someone to ask you two... _together_...

Scout: And just what would that be?

Spyro: You'll just have to wait. It's bound to come up.

**Spyro walks back into the other room.**

Spyro: Ok than guys, more questions for you.

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_Three: Spyro, care to play TF2 infront of RED with me?_**

Spyro: Sure!

**After a round of Dustbowl...**

RED Team: ...

Heavy: What is computer doing with us on it?

Spy: It appears that the computer has a show with us on it.

Spyro: (To Himself) ...Oh I forgot you're from the past...

Spyro: This is a Computer Game. We use the keyboard and mouse to control th...

**Three and a half hours later.**

Spyro: Got it now?

RED Team: Got it.

**_Four: Solly, ... you know the drill._**

Soldier: ...

**Spyro uses a Supercharged Gravity Gun to pick Soldier up, throwing him into an infinite portal fall.**

**_Five: Sniper, HOW COULD YOU?_**

Sniper: We've all killed him!

Spyro: **_Skagui_**, I think he's talking about the 'VS Saxton Hale' gamemode.

**_Six: Sniper, (again) Sniper Rifle or Machina?_**

Sniper: I'd 'av to go with the regular one mate.

**_Seven: RED, do you guys wanna try TF2?_**

**_(thinks of it, and 11 computers spawn with tf2 loading up. and also getting myself in the room.)_**

Spyro: Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea...

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Spy and Tim the Ostrich: Which Revolver and Knife and why? Spy, have you ever been uber'd while spycrabing?_**

**Tim the Ostrich clicks his claws.**

Spy: Well, for the revolver, I'd have to go with ze Ambassador. It's my most powerful in my opinion. As for the knife, I prefer my regular knife, for I've used it many times, it has sentimental value. _Although_ I _do_ enjoy the Spy-cicle, as I can see the fear in my victim's eyes after I've killed them...

Spy: As for whether I've been Ubercharched while Spycrabbing, it has only happened once. I'd like to take zis time to also tell the Medic to NOT HEAL ME WHEN I'M DISGUISED!

Medic: ...(In a quiet, scared voice) Sorry.

Spyro: ... Next... question...

**_Medic, does the Spy head in your refrigerator complain a lot?_**

Medic: All ze time. He keeps asking me to kill him now, but vhat vould be ze fun in zat? Und besides, I need him. For Science. You Monster.

**_Sniper, do you like Koalas?_**

Sniper: 'Ere's a touching story. Yes. The End.

**_Soldier, why do you respect Tim the Ostrich?_**

Spyro: Oh! That reminds me!

**Spyro looks at the Soldier, still falling through the Orange and Blue portals.**

**Spyro waves his hand and Soldier's chair appears under Soldier, and he get's strapped in, still falling.**

Soldier: I. Respect. Tim. The. Ostrich. Because. He. Is. Just. So. Cute.

**RED Team - including Pyro and Scout in the other room - gasp!**

Spyro: YOU THINK SOMETHING'S CUTE!?

Spyro: I am shocked. Shocked.

**Spyro turns to the new camera that he bought for 'Ask the Team'.**

Spyro: _This_ is shock on my face! Let's - Let's go onto the next question.

**_Demo, how much do you enjoy killing people with the Eyelander?_**

**Demoman stretches his arms out as far as he can.**

Demoman: Ah lik' it _THIIIIIS_ muckle!

Spyro: (whispers) I think that's a lot!

Spyro: Next questions...

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_All: Do you watch My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic? If so who is your favorite Pony?_**

**RED Team stare at eachother with a blank expression on their faces.**

Spyro: Honestly, I haven't. I'll have to watch it with Pyro later. I don't Pyro's seen it either.

**_Solly : (Here is a valve rocket lau_****[REDACTED]**

Spyro: No.

**_Engi: Do you constantly read to Pyro and what is your relationship with Pyro._**

Engineer: I'd say Scout is the one that usually reads to Pyro. And my relationship with Pyro? We're good mates, and he helps defend my machines in missions, but it nothing compared to the relationship between Pyro and _Scout_.

**_Kasai Kazan asks_**

**_More questions/statements!_**

**_1. Sniper, usually BLU sniper tends to be the bane of my existence, but when I end up on BLU, it's definitely you..._**

Sniper: Good.

Spyro: ... ... Anything to add Sniper?

Sniper: No.

Spyro: Ok...

**_2. Engineer, have you thought of any new inventions/buildings you may want to use in the future?_**

Engineer: As I've said before, my employer won't allow me to use any other designs than the ones that I've used. I _can_ make a machine that can detect Spies. I just wish I could use it.

**_3. Demoman, are you ever gonna make it up with the BLU soldier and be friends again?_**

Demoman: We're nae mukkers again! Wha tellt ye? Ah mean... Na... ... ...

**_4. Soldier, exactly how did you end up with Merasmus the Magician as your roommate?_**

Soldier: It. Is. A. Long. St-. CAN YOU. GET ME. OUTTA. THIS!?

Spyro: No, now finish the question!

Soldier: Well. It. All. Happened. When. I. Tried. To. Join. The. Army... None. Of. Them. Acce. Pted. Me. So. I. Found. The. Wizard. Who. Gave. Me. My. Rocket. Launcher. In. Exchange. For. A. Room! NOW. CAN. YOU. GET. ME. OUT. OF. THIS!?

Spyro: No.

**_5. And finally... *release Soldier from his binds so he can go nuts with the Valve Rocket Lau_****[REDACTED]**

Spyro: No.

Spyro: And that's all of the questions. Now, before we finish, I must ask you... ASK THE QUESTION I _REALLY_ WANT YOU TO ASK ALREADY! I PUT THEM IN A DIFFERENT ROOM. _TOGETHER_. ISN'T THAT HINT ENOUGH?

Spyro: I mean... Please send in more questions! Bye!

Spyro: One last thing, if you want to add me on Steam, my username is 'Spyro Cool. Indeed.'


	7. Ask the RED Team - Page 6

**D-D-D-DING!**

Spyro: More questions guys! Today, I'll leave Scout and Pyro's questions until the end.

Spyro: Oh, and today I'll have to censor certain words... I mean, it's rated T so, yeah...

Spyro: Anyway...

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_More questions_**

**_Solly: Black Box or Cow Mangler 5000 pick one and go nuts with it!_**

Soldier: Cow Mangl[REDACTED]

Spyro: He's not having it.

Spyro: Next for Pyro...

Spyro: Next for Scout...

Spyro: Ah, one for Demoman.

**_Demo: Do you know you where tricked by the announcer to fight the BLU solly and if so I want you too to apologies to each and blow up the announcer together as a make up._**

Demoman: We knoo, 'n' she's cried th' Administrator. Bit, we're mukkers again noo. AH MEAN... WE AYE HATE EACHOTHER!

Soldier: YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY!?

Demoman: Weel it didnae fash ye whin th' outher body asked aboot it.

Soldier: WELL I WAS FALLING THROUGH PORTALS THEN! Come 'ere you!

Spyro: Oh! That reminds me.

**Spyro waves his hand and a rusty metal chain appears on the ceiling and gets attatched to Soldier's chair, lifting him up into the air.**

**Spyro waves his other hand, making a large panel on the floor open up, revealing two crocodiles swimming in a lava pond.**

Soldier: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?

Spyro: Now. Readers. I have a very... shocking... announcement to make. I was playing as Soldier in TF2 earlier. And I *gulps* was good at it. Rest assured, I still will continue to torture him, because I still hate him. All I said was I was good at playing him.

Spy: Playing him? _Too_ much information.

Spyro: Shut up.

Spyro: But yeah, I still hate his guts, I will probably hardly ever play as him.

Spy: Too muc-

Spyro: Shut up.

Spyro: Next reader...

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_lol portal reference :D_**

**_Medic, do you get annoyed when people call your name when its not needed?_**

Medic: YES! YES! (To the other room) ZAT MEANS YOU SCOUT!

**_Sniper, what animal is your favorite and do you have an imaginary friend, just curious._**

Sniper: I'd av' to say Spycrabs! And, I mean, Sniping get's lonely. Miles helps me to stay sane!

**_Spyro, I dont have the Phlog either, but it looks fun to use :D BTW, you do a great job with updating._**

Spyro: It _does_ look fun! And thank you, I'm not feeling too well at the moment and it gives me something to do!

**_Demo, when you hit people with your scrumpy you turn the bottle upside-down doesnt it all fall to the ground?_**

Demoman: Ah- ...Ah huv na idea! It shuid come oot if ye think aboot it.

**_Spy, have you ever slept on the battlefield while wearing the Cloak-And-Dagger, and do you plan on teaching Tim the Ostrich any tricks?_**

Spy: Look, it only happened once! Why does everyone keep going on about it!? Oh? And Tim ze Ostrich zhe Crab? I zink I'll teach him how to sneak past enemy lines and pinch ze enemies.

**_P.S. Heavy while you were tied up I took the liberty of going in your room and touching Sasha, you might want to clean her again, shes getting dirty._**

Heavy: YOU TOUCH SASHA!?

**Heavy reaches out his hands, trying to grab ****_shadowofcrabs_**** even though he isn't in the room.**

Spyro: ...O...K... Anyway...

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

Soldier: Oh great, not **_Skagui_**! Just kill me now and let me hide in the Respawn room!

Spyro: There is no respawn room. If I were to kill you, you would never come back to life.

Soldier: Wha?

Spyro: And besides, you all have 'Plot Armour', so I can't kill you, you are needed in the Plot of 'Ask the Team' and 'Team Fortress 2'. I mean, in the future, people are going to ask ' Solly... Do it yourself.' and you will reply with something like. 'Fine... can Spyro just do it?'

Spyro: Got that, readers? Good.

Spyro: Anyway, **_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_WAZZUP? (comes in, Spyro puts a chair where I can sit, once in seat, Spyro ties me up)_**

**_Skagui: WTF?_**

**_Spyro: You joined RED._**

**_Skagui: HOW DID YOU KNOW? I CAME HERE FOR Qs!_**

Spyro: Ow! My brain hurts! Skagui just controlled my speech and actions!

Spyro: Ok, one question for Pyro... Ah, here we go!

**_Two: Solly... Do it yourself._**

Soldier: Fine... can Spyro just do it?

Soldier: ...You were right Spyro!

Spyro: I'm not going to do it.

Soldier: What? REALLY?

Spyro: Soldier, you didn't let me finish. _I'm_ not doing it. A special guest will do it.

Spyro: Introducing...

**A red curtain appears and a drumroll sounds...**

Spyro: Doctorrrrr... HAAAAAAXXX!

**Dr Hax appears from the curtain.**

Dr Hax. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXX XXX!

**Dr Hax throws computer monitor after computer monitor at Soldier.**

Soldier: Ooh! Ah! Ooh!

Spyro: Next question...

**_Three: Demoman, Eyelander or LOCH-N-LOAD?_**

Demoman: While ah dae loue th' Eyelander, thir's hee haw mair satisfying than a stoatin explosion! A'd huv tae gang wi' th' Loch-n-Load!

Spyro: Um, the next question is for Engineer and Scout, so I'll ask them separately.

**_Four: Engie, you heard of the Lugermorph? (hands Engineer a Lugermorph)_**

Engineer: Never 'eard of it! Looks good though...

**_Five: Spy, (puts on fake French accent) zhe L'etranger or zhe Enforcer?_**

Spy: I'd have to go wiz ze Enforcer. A lot better than ze L'etranger in my opinion...

**_Six: Spyro, why do you like TF2?_**

Spyro: Well, it all started when I got the 'Orange Box' for the PS3 (My PC couldn't handle multiplayer games at the time). I mainly got it for Portal. But then lately, I started playing TF2, and then I cleared a load of space on my PC and downloaded it. It _always_ stops responding when I connect to a server or the server changes level, but it is worth it. I like TF2 because... well... it's epic!

**_Seven: RED, I joined your team, what would you guys say?_**

Spyro: You someone _made_ me say that you've joined RED! It isn't official... well, you can be an honorary member...

Soldier: I. Ow. Don't. Ow. Really. Ow. Care. Ow. As. Ow. Long. Ow. As. Ow. You. Ow. Can. Ow. Kill. Ow. BLUs. OW!

Demoman: Meh

Heavy: New member! New member is credit to team!

Engineer: How do we know he aint a Spah?

Medic: He (if he is a _he_) seems ok...

Sniper: One wrong move though...

Spy...

**_Well, looks like I'm hanging here e.e_**

Soldier: Yeah. Ow. I'm. Ow. _Hanging_. Ow. Here. Ow. Too. Ow!

Dr Hax: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXX!

Spyro: Oh! A new reader!

**_CakeBook asks_**

**_? -Faints- -gets back up- ahem._**

Spyro: ...I didn't understand that...

**_Spy: What's worse; having to disguise your a woman or a crab?_**

Spy: Well I've never disguised as a woman. Unless Pyro... and besides. I like crabs!

**_Engie: Cake or toast?_**

Engineer: Black Forest Cake!

Spah: Your sexy and you know it?

Spyro: (whispers to Spy) Read from the cards I'm holding up!

Spy: (reading from cards) Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea. What does zis mean Spyro?

Spyro: Don't worry... it's a song.

**_Sniper: Why not throw P*SS and SH*T at the Blu Spah?_**

Sniper: We follow strict rules about our weapons. Sorry!

Spyro: Censored... like a boss... This was partly what I mentioned earlier. Although more is to come on this page...

Spyro: Oh! Another new reader!

**_Jinny the Kisaragi asks_**

This one's for Solly: CHOOSE! Kick Nazi Ass or Commie Ass?

Soldier: Freaking. Ow. Communists. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! Ow. Ow.

Spyro: That's all for these guys, now onto Pyro and Scout's questions.

**Spyro walks into the other room.**

Scout: Yo, finally!

Pyro: Yrm! Wrf brm wrfmm! (Yeah! We've been waiting!)

Spyro: Ok... questions... questions...

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_Pyro:Hudda hudda huhuh Hudda? (Are you good at Guitar Hero or playing the guitar?)_**

Pyro: Rmm yr mrfrm frn rf mrrr? (Are you making fun of me?) Ir frmm rf Grfrf Hrfm brf Irm grrm rm Grfrf! (I suck at Guitar Hero but I good on Guitar!)

**_Scout: Forgive me (Shows a rainbow in front of him)_**

Scouts: That's a rumor... Moron.

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Pyro, do you love the feeling of chasing a burning Spy, cause I do :)_**

Pyro: MmmHmm! (MmmHmm!)

**_Scout, which flavor of Bonk is your favorite, I think RED is Cherry and BLU is Blueberry._**

Scout: I'd 'av to go with Cherry Fission! It rocks!

Spyro: **_Skagui the sniper_** is next. Oh! By the way, he's in the next room!

Scout: They can do that?

Spyro: He magically appeared.

Pyro: ...

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_One: Pyro, do you want a Phlog? (hands Pyro 9001 Phlogs)_**

Pyro: Mrmf yrm fmm MMRRF! (Thak you so MUCH!) Hrmm... thrf rnf RRRLM! (Hey... these aren't REAL!)

Spyro: He sure is sneaky that Skagui (if he is a 'he')

**_Four: Scout, you heard of the Lugermorph? (hands Scout a Lugermorph)_**

Scout: Meh, I've seen em, they don't look _too_ good...

**_Seven: RED, I joined your team, what would you guys say?_**

Spyro: _HONORARY_ member... He kinda _made_ me let him.

Scout: As long as he can beat up BLUs, fine by me!

Pyro: Frm Hrm. (Same here.)

Spyro: One last question (which will be a bit censored), but I've been waiting for someone to ask about Pyro and Scout.

Scout: Wha?

**_Jinny the Kisaragi asks_**

**_For Scout: I'm getting the sense that Pyro is actually a boy. Spyro is also trying to get across that you locked in a room together. Does this mean you're a c**kf*g?_**

Spyro: This is rated T

**Spyro points at the rating.**

Spyro: They haven't done anything like that.

Scout: Shall we tell them?

Pyro: ...Yrf. (...Yes.)

Scout: Yes. Pyro and I are together. So what?

Spyro: And Pyro's gender _which I already know?_

Pyro: Nrt Frymg. (Not saying.)

Spyro: Fine. They'll be able to work it out. Jinny already has.

Scout: DUDE! You just freakin' told em!

Spyro: Did I? Oops. Sorry Pyro!

**Pyro sighs**

Pyro: Wrll, thry hrfmf frrn rnnfr mr mrfn. (Well, they haven't seen under my mask.)

Scout: Yeah, that's good.

**Scout leans over and kisses Pyro's mask.**

Spyro: Alright readers, it took you 6 pages just to ask this question! And **_shadowofcrabs_** and **_Skagui the sniper_** have been here since page one! Meh, don't worry, you finally asked. Read 'Pyro.' (by me) to find out how they got together.

Scout: Wait what? How do you know that?

Spyro: So please, read 'Pyro.' and send in more questions. See ya soon!


	8. Ask the RED Team - Page 7

**DING-DONG!**

Spyro: (To his laptop screen) Good job Applejack! You and your friends got all of the apples down from the tre-

**RED Team stares at Spyro, who is on YouTube. Spyro turns to them.**

Spyro: Come on guys, My Little Pony is amazing!

Spyro: Sorry for the delay guys! Anyway, onto the questions... Oh, I will repeat a question because there was no answer before. You'll see what I mean.

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_(Takes a trip to the Admin_**istrator**_'s place)_**

**_Skagui: I am on RED, is that correct?_**

**_Admin_**istrator**_: _**No**_._**

Spyro: I can't change Skagui's dialog but I can change hers.

**_Back for more!_**

**_*Evil Smirk*_**

**_One: Solly, I FINALLY HAVE A Q FOR YOU! Shovel or Pickaxe?_**

Soldier: I'd... Hmmm... I'd have to go with the Shovel... It's so... Shovely. Get it? Shovel? Lovely? Shovely? ...No? Ok...

**_ And... kill Americans or make me pour lava on you._**

Spyro: From now on, you can't force him to do stuff. Only I can. So...

**Spyro waves his hand and a rusty metal chain appears on the ceiling and gets attatched to Soldier's chair, lifting him up into the air... again...**

**Spyro waves his other hand, making a large panel on the floor open up, revealing two crocodiles swimming in a lava pond... again...**

Soldier: Huh?

Spyro: Y'know, ever since I got the Bison for Soldier, I'm starting to like him... Oh well, I can still torture him.

Soldier: What? Why not just sto-

**A gag appears over Soldier's mouth.**

Spyro: I'll take it off when he has questions.

**_Two: RED, you wanna me = RED proof? (plays Admin_**istrator**_'s recording) is dat proof Enuff?_**

Spy: She said "No." How is that proof? Get out of here.

**Spyro waves his hand and a window appears. Two seconds later, Skagui flies out of it.**

Spyro: Sorry Skagui, but it's just weird having a reader in here. Thanks anyway! I still have the rest of his questions.

**_Three: Engineer, NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! NEED A DISPENSAH HEER!_**

**Engineer's neck gets longer and rises.**

Engineer: Nope.

**Engineer's neck goes back to normal.**

**_Four: Spy, do you wanna have another crab? Also, did BLU Spy ever backstab you while cloaked?_**

Spy: Another Tim? Never! And that BLU pest couldn't even backstab me when I'm _NOT_ cloaked.

Spyro: True dat.

**_I'm getting rusty at Qs :(_**

Spyro: I guess it can get hard after a while. ...That just sounded so wrong.

**READER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Spyro: Something is different in this page. But I can't put my finger on it. Sorry if it seems different.

**_Kasai Kazan asks_**

**_Sorry, but I kinda find it funny how much you wanted that last question to be asked. XD_**

**_(I usually ship Scout with Sniper and/or Spy, but Scout and Pyro is okay.)_**

Scout: (From the other room) GET THOSE PICTURES OUT OF MY HEAD!

**_Anyway, questions:_**

**_1. Spyro, once you start using the rocket launcher and see the shower of gibs, there is no turning back. Muahaha._**

Spyro: Meh. I prefer the Bison. Stupid Soldier.

Spyro: Next is for Pyro, skipping that...

**_3. Spy, do you sleep with your mask on?_**

Spy: But of course. Why shouldn't I?

**_4. Medic, do you think the Quick-Fix is any good in battle?_**

Medic: When I'm doing ze healing of ze Scout, zen ya! I uze it a lot!

**_5. Demoman, are you only sober off the battlefield, and if so why? (From what I've seen in the comics.)_**

Demoman: Thut Kasai's a bloody Spy!

**_Cellphone battery is real low and class starts in 2 mins. That's all from me._**

**_Tf2fanno.1 asks_**

**_I hope Soldier escapes, grabs his his rocket launcher and gibs you. Soldier is one of the best classes on TF2! Why are you hating on him so much!_**

Spyro: Meh. I'm playing as him quite a bit lately.

Spy: Pl-

Spyro: Shut up Spy. But anyway, I still like to torture him.

Spyro: Oh, it's Trickymander next. I'll repeat his question from last time.

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_All: Do you watch My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic? If so who is your favorite Pony?_**

Spyro: They don't. I do. I've only watched the first four episodes so far, so I'd have to say either: Twilight Sparkle; Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie.

**_Spyro: Come on! Any way I want to be on Team RED._**

Spyro: See above.

Spyro: Next for Pyro... Next or Scout... Ok.

**_Spy: So how is your relationship with the Scout's Mum?_**

Spyro: Uh, that's the BLU Scout, by the way...

Spy: Zat is nothing to do wiz you!

**_Demo: So are you and BLU Solly friends yet._**

**Demoman looks around nervously.**

Demoman: No... ...

**_Sniper: So how are your Parents?_**

Sniper: Are you a Spy?

Spyro: Rainbow Dash? Oh... don't worry...

Sniper: No way I'm telling ya.

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Spyro, hope ya feel better soon._**

Spyro: Thanks!

**_Medic, why dont you bring your birds in battle, they could peck out the enemies' eyes or claw at them._**

Medic: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ZAT BEVORE? ZAT IZ A GREAT IDEA!

**_Sniper, how do you feel with your dad thinking you're a crazed gunman? Also have you ever watched a video called "spycrabs and you"?(on youtube)_**

Sniper: What's with all o' the questions about m' parents? I'm not tellin' you! And what the hell is YouTube?

Spyro: Uh, remember that they are from the past.

Spyro: Next for Pyro... Next for Scout...

**_Tim the Ostrich, have you made your first kill yet in battle, if so what class was it._**

Tim the Ostrich the Crab: Click Click Click Click Click. (Only a Heavy. No big deal.)

**_Spy, back at the base do you pull pranks on your team? If so which ones would you say were your best?_**

Spy: Why Soldier of course, there was that one time wher- Uh. Never mind...

Spyro: Ok, that's all of the questions for these guys. Now for Scout and Pyro's questions.

**Spyro walks into the next room.**

**_Kasai Kazan asks_**

**_2. Pyro, about how old are you?_**

Pyro: Nrn rff yr mrrfnrf. (N-n- - - -.)

Spyro: Uh oh. The translator is broken again. I'll get onto it. MILES! CAN YOU HELP IN HERE?

Miles: Sure dude.

**Miles takes the translator headset.**

**Random 'On Hold' music plays in the room.**

**Five minutes later...**

Miles: Here you go!

**Miles hands Spyro the translator headset. Spyro puts it on.**

Spyro: Ok. Where were we? Ah! Here we go!

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_Pyro: Hudda hudda (No I'm not insulting you I can say you are my favourite class to play.)_**

Pyro: Yrf yr rr! Yrr prfrnfn fr frrm lrrf mm! (Yes you are! You're pretending to talk like me!) Rnnd Frnnf. (And thanks.)

**_Scout: Good job sir._**

Scout: What the hell are you goin' on about?

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Pyro, do you extinguish your teammates when they're on fire, or do you like watching them burn?_**

Pyro: HmHmHm... Nr Crrmnf. (HaHaHa... No comment.)

**_Scout, have you ever run straight into a sentry before?_**

Scout: Stupid Sentries in the Intel room...

Spyro: That's it. Thank you for the questions and sorry for the delay! Please, send in more. Until next time, bye!


	9. Ask the RED Team - Page 8

**DING!**

Spyro: Hello everyone! No, I'm not dead, I just really wasn't feeling up to doing this. Today, we'll have Pyro and Scout back into the main room!

Spyro: (To Readers) The rest o the team doesn't know about Pyro and Scout's relationship.

Spyro: (To Everyone) Anyway, let's begin, we have a lot of questions!

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_Hi again_**

Spyro: Why hello there!

**_Solly: Here is a Valve Roket Launcher go to the Administrtor and gib her good_**

Soldier: Really? You deserve a medal Trickymander!

**Everyone looks at Spyro.**

Spyro: What? Oh! Right!

**Spyro waves his hand and the lava pit with crocodiles opens up below Soldier and he is lifted up by a rope. Soldier's new weapon vanishes.**

Spyro: I know I've done that one before, but I like it.

**_Pyro: Oh soorry I was praticing Pyro sorry if it offended you miss_**

Pyro: MrrRrlrrf Hrm Rr Drrd Rrrf? (You realise I'm a dude right?)

Medic: *spits out imaginary coffee* VOU'RE ARE A MALE? SINCE VHEN?

Scout: Wait, how can he hear why Pyro's sayi- Oh, right... the translator...

**_Scout:(Note I ship Pyro/scout) and how is your mom_**

Heavy: Where is ship?

Spyro: Not that kind of ship Heavy. And you'll find out what it means in a bit.

Scout: What the hell are you asking that for? If you're talking about that thing with Spy, it's the BLU Scout!

**_Engi: Widowmaker or Pomsom 6000_**

Engineer: When you have the choice between bullets and future killy things, you choose the future killy things!

**_TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK asks_**

**_Soldier- Heres a Steam Rocket Launcher, now you can launch Giblets A:l Around_**

**_SPYRO- HE'S N-[REDACTED]_**

Spyro: Yeah, I didn't say that. Also, it's called a _Valve_ Rocker Launcher.

**Spyro waves his hand and the weapon vanishes.**

**_Heavy- You remember Doktor say ribs grow back?_**

**_Ribs don't grow back_**

**_BAD BAD DOKTOR!1!ONE1!_**

Spyro: Do you mind putting your questions in one post? Thanks!

Heavy: I know. Medic get rib from BLU Heavy and replace it. It better now.

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Spy, does the mask you wear itch, also have you ever been uber'd by the enemy medic?_**

Spy: Well, first, my old one did, but Mann Co. got me a new one.

Spy: Secondly, many times, I've undisguised after just to rub it in his face!. Hahaha!

**_Medic, have you ever gone battle medic?_**

Medic: Und vhy shouldn't I? Huh? Ziz if just offensive!

Spyro: ...

**_Pyro, how often do you spy-check the engineer?_**

Pyro: Rrrl hr frrm. (All the time.)

Engineer: We give eachother a punch on the shoulder. If they turn BLU for a second, they're a Spy.

**_Tim the Ostrich, do you wear a little suit with a tie, and do you use some type of special revolver made for crabs?_**

Tim the Ostrich the Crab: Click, click click. Click click click.

Spy: He says that he doesn't. But I will get them for him... once we GET OUT OF HERE!

**Spyro laughs.**

**_Sniper,you see another sniper, right next to you, exactly alike and the same name, what do you do? _**

Sniper: I- Wait... ... ...Wait... Ok. To answer your question, I cut 'im with my Kukri until he turns BLU.

Spyro: (To Readers) I think in this world they only have 1 of each on the teams.

Sniper: But... How come our BLU counterparts look JUST like us?

**The RED Team stares at eachother.**

Medic: Cloning?

Engineer: Probably.

**_Engi, how much do you hate it when a spy is sapping your stuff and no pony else notices or helps?_**

Engineer: THAT'S WHAT 'VE B'N SAYIN'! BUT NO-ONE EVER LISTENS!

**_Whole Team and Spyro, whats your favorite animal, just curious :P_**

Spryo: Ok, let's go round. Scout? You start.

Scout: Cheetah.

Soldier: Tim the Ostrich the Crab.

Pyro: Crrf. Hrf yr frrn rr Crr rn TrrFrrt? (Cows. Have you seen the cow in Tuefort?)

Demoman: Arr gur pulipur.

Heavy: Sparrow.

Engineer: Hmmm... I dunno. I quite like Dogs.

Sniper: Cats... What? Oh? Just because 'm Australian, I've gotta love Koalas, Kangaroo's and Crocodiles? Well, you sir, are a-

Medic: _AHEM..._ Vhell... isn't it obvious? BIRDS!

Spy: Crabs. Qui, it is obvious also.

Spyro: I'd have to agree with Engie, I love dogs!

**_Demo, how'd ya get the eyepatch?_**

Demoman: Weel whaur did ye git yer nose? Huh?

Spyro: A- ...That doesn't make any sense... Anyway...

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_*goes back in with chuckles the cheat*_**

**_Chuckles: *looks at dr hax* NO FREAKING WAY._**

Dr Hax: HAAAAAAAXX! *Throws a computer at Chuckles and Skagui, shooting them out of the room.

Spyro: Bye Skagui!

**_One: Spyro, It says right here on the contract, (shows Spyro fine print on microscope) you can't change Admin_**istrator**_'s words._**

Spyro: Damn straight I can!

Administrator: SENTRY GO GO DOWN-N-UP-N-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR THIS-THING-AINT-ON-AU-TO-PILOT-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR HOLD iIT SPAH-DONT-TOUCH-THAT-

**Engineer joins in.**

Engineer and Administrator: -SENTRY-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-THAT-SPY-AINT-ON-OUR-GEAR-GIT-DOWN-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-SENTRY-GO-GO-DOWN-N-UP-N-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-THIS-THING-AINT-ON-AU-TO-PILOT-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-HOLD-IT-SPAH-DONT-TOUCH-THAT-SENTRY-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-THAT-SPY-AINT-ON-OUR-GEAR-GIT-GIT-DA-DA-DA-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT-DA-DAMMIT...

Spyro: Ahem.

**_also, BRONIES FTW! _**

Spyro: WOO!

**_Two: Solly, how do you go so fast with the Equalizer?_**

Soldier: It's just one of those things in life. It happens. I dunno.

**_Three: Engineer, NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR! NEED A DISPENSAH HEAR!_**

Engineer: -THIS-THING-AINT-ON-AUTO-PILO- Oh... Shut up. ... -DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-UP!

**_If you say , I'll say _**

Engineer: -SPAH-DON'T-TOUCH-THAT-SENTRY-DAMMIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR-UP...

**_Four: RED, plays Admin_**istrator**_'s recording once more._**

Administrator's recording: I think it's time we put our differences behind us. For Science. You monster.

Spyro: Too bad Skagui!

**_Five: Spy, YER or Knife? BTW, I can thumb roll a butterfly knife! (And also most of the tricks in da book)_**

Spy: The regular knife. But I prefer the Spy-Cicle. And so what if you can? You can never be better than me.

**_Sigh, nowadays, i rather be on BLU._**

Soldier: WHY YOU-

**_Question for spyro... IN PRIVATE. _**

RED team: O-

Spyro: No guys. Not _that_ kind of private.

**_Can I do a "Ask the BLU team"?_**

Spyro: As long as you don't copy me too much, you send me a link to it, and use capital letters when needed - _Yes, I've been adding them in for EVERYONE... _- then sure!

**_GhostShadow6661 asks_**

**_Sup guys! I have some good questions for the whole team..._**

Spyro: Great!

**_Spy: If a BLU Pyro burns that Crab... What do you use for a revenge?_**

Spy: (Whispers) I will have my revenge...

**_Demo: You are a pirate?_**

Demoman: Ah, noo. Whah woord Ih wanna be?

**_Medic: What is the secret of the UberCharge? And why you and your teammates becomes shiny when you use the UberCharge?_**

Medic: I vill not refeal it.

**_Soldier: Frag Grenades or C4? And what is the worst fail in your career?_**

Soldier: ROCKETS, MAGGOT!

**_Sniper: You like the red color? Or you like other colors?_**

Sniper: How dare ya! Red all the way!

**_Engineer: Can you make your own Videogame? And how you upgrade your sentries, if only you smash it with your tool..._**

Engineer: Heck yeah! O' course I can! And it's a special spanner.

Spyro: That's right, he said 'Spanner' instead of 'Wrench'. Yeah, I'm British.

**_Heavy: One of my friends says: Heavy is big and Stupid..._**

Heavy: Where is this 'friend'?

**_You are big, right, buy_**- (I believe you mean to say "But") -**_you are stupid? Say someting smart please (oh, Spyro, can I eat a Sandvich and use Sasha in front of Heavy? Please?)_**

Heavy: Answer to Life, Universe and Everything is 42.

Spyro: True 'dat. Look it up. It's 42.

**_Scout: What class of music yous listen in the Battlefield?_**

Scout: Class? Ya mean Genre? I'd say Reggae.

**The RED team - apart from Pyro who already knew - look at Scout.**

Scout: What? Reggae is epic!

Spyro: Yeah it is! In fact, I'm gonna put some on right now, as I'm typing. One sec.

**...**

Spyro: Ah Reggae Classics - Disc 2. What would I do without you?

**_Pyro: Hmf hmm hmmf fffmh mmmfff hmmff (You have the last gasoline bottle in the world... What is the better way to use it?_**

Pyro: Irr Krr. (I know)

**Pyro throws it at GhostShadow6661.**

Scout: YO! Stop pretending you have a gas mask! You're making fun of him!

**_Spyro: Great! You Like My Little Pony! I like it too, my favorite background pony is Derpy Hooves... What is your favorite background pony?_**

Spyro: I've only seen upto (and including) the episode where Fluttershy is scraed of the dragon (Episode 6-7), so I haven't seen many. I've heard of Derpy though (although I couldn't find her in the first episode) so I'd say Derpy.

Spyro: Next questioner. Wait, is that a word? Questioner? I think it is...

**_Jinny the Kisaragi _**

**_1. Solly: what would your strategy be if you were to team up with Tim?_**

Soldier: I-

**Rick the Adventure Core (or Sphere, if you call it that) appears through the roof.**

Rick: EXPLOSIONS! Tim the Ostrich the Crab, don't team up with that Soldier, team up with me!

Spyro: "You can get it if you really want! You can get it if yo-" ...Sorry. I'm still listening to Reggae.

Rick: We'll make huge explosions! Let's do it when you're outta this joint. Oh Hey Spyro.

Spyro: Hey Rick, I thought you were in Space with the Space Core and _you know who _(Portal 2 Spoilers)?

Rick: Meh, I was bored. I might stay here for a while.

Spyro: Sure!

**_1. Scout: are you jealous of the father-son relationship between your spy and your BLU counterpart?_**

Scout: No frickin' way!

**_3. Medic: I just wanted to say hi, mein leibe 3_**

Medic: (Nervously) Uh... Hi... Next question?

**_EmmyBoo98 asks_**

**_Greetings. I have a few questions for our favorite couple._**

RED Team (apart from Scout and Pyro): Huh!?

**_ and Pyro: How long have you two been together?_**

**RED Team (apart from Scout and Pyro) gasp.**

Scout: Yeah! Get over it! Wait, Spyro, do they know that Pyro is a dude? Wait, Medic thought-

Spyro: They know now.

Pyro: Nrrf Lrrng. (Now long.)

Scout: Yeah guys, get over it, we're gay, so what?

**_ : Why do you wear that mask?_**

Pyro: Crrf Irh Lrrk Irf. (Cos I like it.)

Pyro: Thrrkf frr nrt rrfkrng mrr tr trrk irt rrf! (Thanks for not asking me to take it off!)

**_CrazyChibiSama asks_**

**_I hate to be a buzzkill to your story, but chat/script format isn't allowed on Fanfictio_**

Spyro: Wha!? But, it is kinda a story... right? And yes, it's in script form, but that's just the way it's laid out.

**_Entries not allowed:_**

**_Non-stories: lists, bloop-_**

Spyro: (Under his breath) Polls, one/two liners...

**_ Q&As, and etc._**

Spyro: Wha? Well, I guess it is _kinda_ ok, seeing as it has a lot of story with it too...

Spyro: Uh... next question?

**_Taekwondo Tiger asks_**

**_Here's one for Medic..._**

**_*Throws a lemon at you* Make lemonade! Anyway, how did you loose your medical licence? Please tell me...?_**

Spyro: I'm not going through the lemon rant again, if that's what you want.

Medic: Ah, it's too complicated...

**_Smorgesborg asks_**

**_Scout: Which one is best, the Candy Cane or Boston Basher?_**

Haven't used the Candy cane that much, but the Boston Basher hurts! And besides, I can eat the Candy Cane!

**_Soldier: What is your opinion of the Original?_**

Soldier: Meh.

**_Soldier: Do you feel neglected by this... mean pony torturing you?_**

Soldier: Pony?

Spyro: Oh, sorry, I have an app on my PC that turns all words like "Hand, Person, Everyone" into "Hoof, Pony, Everypony". Smorgesborg means me.

Soldier: Oh. Well I don't care, I'm tough as a zoo!

Spyro: That _also_ doesn't make any se-

Soldier: UNLESS IT'S A FARM!

Spyro: ...Ok then...

**_Pyro: How do you feel now that the Phlog deals 10% less damage and crits last 10 seconds instead of 12?_**

Pyro: Irrf Drrf? (It does?)

**_Demo: Here's a Bottle of Heavy's finest Vodka and 10 jarate jars. Go nuts._**

Demoman: Aye, thanks mate!

**_Heavy: Brass Beast or Natascha?_**

Heavy: Sasha.

**_Engi: which hurts more, a backstab or a sapper?_**

Engineer: Sapper. My poor little contraptions...

**_Medic: How did you feel when the invuln function on the Quick-Fix broke?_**

Medic: Encouraged to make it better!

**_Sniper: Huntsman or Jarate?_**

Sniper: There's nothing like throwing pee and glass at someones face, but I'd go with the Huntsman...

**_Spy: Why do you pretend to be BLU scout sometimes?_**

(RED) Scout: That is just ten types of wrong...

Spyro: Ahem. Anyway...

**_Nattile2019 asks_**

**_To RED Scout:If the RED Spy was also dating your mom without you knowing how would you react?_**

Scout: I'd SO beat the crap outta him!

**_To the RED Spy: Can I put a dead rat in your pants?_**

Spy: But of course.

**_To RED Engineer: Why do you wear goggles all the time?_**

Engineer: (Mumbles) It's not _just_ goggles...

Spyro: Aaaaand that's all! Again, sorry for the delay, but it's here now! Please keep sending stuff in, and ask Rick some questions too! Bye!


	10. Ask the RED Team - Page 9

**D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DING!**

Spyro: Yes, that's right, I'm updating on the next day again! Woo!

Scout: Are Pyro and I going into the roo-

**Scout looks at the RED Team, who are looking at him.**

Scout: Uh... Nevermind.

Spyro: Anyway, onto the questions!

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_First, Spyro (A Portal appears with me on the other side, I run up and hug you) YOUR ALIVE!l!171!ONE1!, yea! (Runs back through Portal)_**

Spyro: Thanks Shadowofcrabs! You know. That's a good idea. FREE HUGS FOR EVERYBODY! Like this!

**Spyro hugs Pyro.**

Spyro: HUGS!

**_Engi, when everypony else is fighting does your dispenser double as a karaoke machine?_**

Engineer: Where do you think that music was comin' from yesterday?

**_Medic, how long have you had your doves?_**

Medic: Hmmm... avound 3-30 vhears. I can't remember.

**_Spy, who do disguise as the most and during ha_**l**_loween do you dress yourself up as some random spirit, thirsty for revenge on some mercenaries, to freak out your team?_**

Spy: No, of course not! But I d- (Spy talks over himself) I am now talking to you privately. Do not tell my teammates. I do that every year, but they do not know. (Spy talks to everyone) -nge Juice.

**_Pyro, thats awesome I do too :D, it makes it easier on the engi. Do you go with your rubber duck to battle?_**

Pyro: Yrr. Arrnd Ih Hrrf Drn! (Yeah. And I have done!)

**_Sniper, sorry to say but my first kill, as a spy, was a RED sniper. Other than that would you ever kill a spycrab? They're endangered._**

Sniper: Hmmph. You can't kill me again... And yes. I've killed many Spycrabs. I don't care.

**_Tim, I got you a little top hat ( hooves over hat ) also have you ever, by yourself cap a point?( p.s Im finding a little suit for you since spy is,well, tied up at the moment ) Another question popped in my head, you aren't tied up right, Tim?_**

Tim: Click Click C-Click! (Thank you! Oh, and not yet, we're still in here!)

Spyro: OH CRAP!

**Spyro waves his hand and Tim the Ostrich the Crab get's tied up, even so that he can't claw out.**

Spyro: Sorry Tim the Ostrich the Crab!

**_Soldier, you seem to care about Tim the Ostrich the Crab a lot, do you see him as a son?_**

Soldier: ...

**_Demo, what does the loch ness monster look like, and Demopan?_**

Demo: Aigh eeez a dudschulunk und AIEIEIEEE!

Spyro: ...I think that's all we can get outta him after Smorgesborg's _gift_...

**_Scout, do you usually get the Intelligence or does Spy beat you to it?_**

Scout: No way! He may not be able to be seen, but I'm faster!

Spyro: Alright, thanks Shadowofostrichthecrabs! Next questioner. (Readers, is questioner a word? I'm pretty sure it is...)

**_GhostShadow6661 asks_**

**_More questions!_**

Spyro: Yay!

**_Scout: What weapon of your teammates you like most?_**

Scout: Flamethrower. IT SHOOTS FRICKIN' FIRE!

**_Engineer: What is your biggest dream?_**

Engineer: To use my newer creations on the battlefield. The Administrator only let's me use the old ones. My newer Sentries are great!

**_Spy: What do you think about James Bond?_**

Spy: Meh. He's fictional.

**_Medic: Where you want to go to Vacations?_**

Medic: The Orange Islands.

**_Heavy: Who is the best Minigun? Sasha or Natas_**c**_ha?_**

Heavy: Don't tell Natascha.

Spyro: Natascha has a C in it by the way.

Heavy: But I must say Sasha.

**_Sniper: Who is the best with the Bow and Arrow? You, or the BLU Sniper?_**

Sniper: Me! Obviously! I'm like Katniss!

Spyro: I really need to see that film... I'm only halfway through the second book.

**_Pyro: Thanks for the gasoline, now I have a terrible headache for the smell, well, why you are so fat?_**

Rick the Adventure Core: What? No questions for me? That's just Spherist.

Pyro: Nrr Prrblrrm. ARN IRHM NRRT FRRT! (No Problem. AND I'M NOT FAT!)

**_Soldier: I think the C4 is better than the rockets but ok, hmmm... You never smile? I always see you angry, with a "F**k yourself" face, c'mon! Give to your Team a smile..._**

Soldier: Oh come on Spyro? You had to Censor that!?

Spyro: Rated T.

Soldier: Fine...

**Soldier: Smiles for less than a quarter of a second.**

**_And quick! Somepony shoot me in the face!_**

Spyro: I would but all I have is this new camera.

**Spyro shoots the camera at GhostShadow6661's face, killing him/her.**

Spyro: Hey... that's not a camera... ASDF MOVIE FOR THE WIN!

Spyro: That's all from GhostShadow6661.

**_Jinny the Kisaragi asks_**

**_Hello Spyro! I'm so glad your a brony, I myself am a pegasister ;) and if you liked the episode "Dragonshy" then you'll love "putting your hoof down." ok, now my questions_**

Spyro: Yay for Bronies and Pegasisters! Does Putting your Hoof down feature Fluttershy as the main character? If so, YAY!

**_Spy: how many different languages can you speak? I will love you forever if you speak Italian! (I am Italian and speak it fluently by the way)_**

Spy: French, Spanish, Upside-Down, Catalan, English, German, _Italian_, Pirate, Russian. There are many more...

**_Medic: Ich liebe Vögel, wie gut! Was sind die Namen von einigen Ihrer Tauben (neben Archimedes)?_**

**_(I love birds, as well! What are the names of some of your doves (besides Archimedes)?)_**

Medic: Robson and Daisy...

Sniper: DAISY!? Hahahahaa!

**Medic stares at Sniper.**

Sniper: Uh, yeah.. uh... good names...

Spyro: Uh... Robson and Daisy the names of my dogs.

Medic: Und my birds!

**_Scout: I like your BLU counterpart better, he seems much nicer than you :P_**

Scout: Why don't you marry 'im if you love 'im so much!?

**_Engineer: do you have a family back in Texas? If so, tell me about them!_**

Engineer: Not much family. As I said last time, I have dogs. I love em, the're my family _and_ friends. They're really nice.

**_Demoman: don't worry Demo, even though everypony else may think that you're a one-eyed bloody monster, I believe you're a good pony_**

Spyro: Oh yeah guys, remember, I have the Ponified translator on. It turns some words and ponifies them.

Demoman: Aigurapilad.

Spyro: Thanks for the questions!

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_*Comes back in with Space Core*_**

Rick: Oh, God no.

**Rick kicks them out.**

Spyro: Sorry!

**_One: Space Core asks: Solly, -Space- can you roc_**k**_et jump to space? -here comes the space cops. keep it cool. SPAAAAAAACCCEEE-_**

Soldier: No. No I can't.

**_Two: Space Core asks: Engie, can y-space-ou Sentry-Jump to SPAAAAAAACCEEE!?_**

Engie: Yes. Yes I can.

**_Three: I ask: Demo, I made a sword for you. (I didnt get the fight job, but admin gave me a make-wepons-for-RED job.(and i misspelled Weapon.))*gives*_**

Spyro: Wepon? "And John Freeman ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there was no zombies around because he didn't have wepon!"

Demoman: Aurgulanguage.

**_4: Space Core asks: RED, do you like Space? I like Space._**

RED Team: ...

**_THATS ALL -SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCEEEE- FROM US!_**

Spyro: Yes. Yes it is. Thanks Skagui! Alright... next questions...

Spyro: Wait... what? No more questions? Aw...

**John Freeman's mooterbik backfleeped and linded in the rooom.**

John Freeman: I AM JOHN FREEMAN! I WILL DO WHAT HAS TO BE DONE AND FACE... FULL... LIFE... CONSEQUENCES... Where is the Evil Next Final Boss!?1?

Spyro: JOHN FREEMAN! Walk at the speed of sound into the chair.

**JOHN FREEMAN WULKD RELLY FAST AT TEH SPID OF SOUND INTO THE CHARE!**

**Spyro waved his hand and a rope tied up John Freeman in the chair.**

Spyro: Ok everyone! So, we have extra guests! Rick the Adventure and JOHN FREEMAN!11!1ONE!1

Spyro: So, you can ask: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Sniper, Medic, Spy, Rick and J0HN FR33M4N!

Spyro: Please continue to ask questions! See ya!

Spyro: PS. TH1S 1S P4G3 T3N!1!11!ONE!111!1!ELEVEN!11!1ONETHOUSANDONEHUNDREDANDELE VEN!11!


	11. Ask the RED Team - Page 10

The bell rang, telling Spyro that new questions had arrived. "Hmmm... why are some in my FanFiction inbox?" he asked himself. "Meh, oh well. At least I have them."

"WH4T H4P3ND 2 T3H SCR1PT F0RM4T?", John Freeman asked.

"Oh, that," Spyro replied. "Yeah, it's gotta be like this. Rules are rules. Also, I've gotta add more story. I'm not sure what though... Well, I guess I'll think of something. Anyway, onto the questions."

**_Crimson Banner asks_**

"Oh, by the way, can you send it as a review please? Instead of sending a PM?" Spyro asked. "Thanks!"

**_Heavy: You are credit to team!_**

"I _am_ credit to team. Many don't appreciate." Heavy answered.

**_Scout: Do you know that Rainbow Dash has a crush on you?_**

"Mrrph!?" (What!?) Pyro asked, looking around for this so called 'Rainbow Dash'. "Wrrf Rrrnbw Drrf?" (Who's Rainbow Dash?)

"Uh, I don't even know." Scout replied, "And whoever it is, tell 'em I'm with my little Pyro here." Scout smiled at Pyro, who giggled back.

**_Engineer: You are also a credit to the team._**

"Darn tootin' I am", Engineer answered. Spyro waved his hand and Engineer's ropes dissapeared. "Wait, are ya lettin me go?", Engie asked, slightly confused.

"No." Spyro replied, "I thought you might wanna show Crimson your amazing level _four_ teleporter!"

"I can't I mean- Wait... we aren't fighting. So I _can_." Engineer told himself. "Teleporter going up!" "Level 1." ... "Level 2." ... "Level... 3..." ... ... "Level... ... ... FOUR!" A blinding light shone from the contraption.

"So," Spyro stared, "What does it do?" Engineer stood there. Grinning. He couldn't wait to show everyone. "IT PLAYS MUSIC WHILE YOU TELEPORT!"

"But, it only takes less than a second to bloody teleport! What's the point in that!?", Sniper asked.

"Well all you do is stay in one place, what's it to you!?", Engineer was getting angry. "Now shut up! I'm not even allowed to use it when fighting!"

"Ok then...", Spyro said sheepishly, "Let's carry on." Spyro waved his hand and Engie was tied up again, and the teleporter vanished.

**_Medic: Here's a dead body, go nuts._**

"Vat? Really? Danke! Can I Spyro?" Medic asked happily.

"Maybe when you get back." Spyro replied, "I'm not sure when that will be though..."

**_Soldier: Screamin' Eagles!_**

"Oh, Soldier, just letting you know, there isn't a respawn room here." Spyro waves his hand and Sniper's Sniper Rifle appears in Spyro's hands. Spyro shoot's Soldier in the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Soldier shouted.

"What? W-Why isn't he dead?" Sniper asked, astonished.

Spyro replied, "Plot armour. He is needed in the story. If I try to kill him, he won't die."

**_Demoman: How many wives have you sh-_**

"Uh, let's just skip past this question... y'know, to keep it rated T." Spyro tells the readers. Suddenly, a giant lava monter with green shoes appears from the roof. The monster smashes his hand into Spyro, badly injuring him. JOHN FREEMAN SHOTTED TEH EVEL GAINT MONSTEER WITH HIS WEPON IN THE EIYE, SO TEH MONSTIR COLDNT SEA! JOHN FREEMAN KILLD TEH MONSTIRE!1!

"What, I need story in this. Rules are Rules. Sorry if it isn't as good as usual." Spyro tells the readers.

**_Spy: Does the Cloak and Dagger annoy you?_**

"No, a few seconds without moving isn't that bad, it's a small price to pay to stay cloaked.", the sneaky backstabbing man said.

**_Sniper: You need to drink more water, YOUR P**S IS YELLOW!_**

"Nah." Sniper replied.

**_Pyro: How is life?_**

"Irh crnnt crrmpllrn." (I can't complain.) Pyro answered, "Brt brrng wrrf Scrt mrrkf ihrt rll brrtrr." (But being with Scout makes it all better.) Pyro giggled.

"Yeah, Pyro is just a great guy, he couldn't be replaced!" Scout replied, before giving Pyro a hug.

"OK, thanks all from Crimson Banner. Next... questioner..?" Spyro said.

**_Taekwondo Tiger asks_**

**_Medic - Heirate ich, meine lieb!_**

"Ah, ah... Uh... Next question?", Medic asked.

"Uh... sure...", Spyro replied.

**_fogboundcleric asks_**

**_Engie, what is your favorite wrench and Heavy I touched Sasha ;)_**

"Uh, I quite like the Jag, it works well.", the Engineer answered.

"You. Did. WHAT!?", Heavy exclaimed.

"Uh, don't worry Heavy, I think he or she's lying.", Spyro comforted the Russian.

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_(comes in with Chell)_**

"Oh great...", Spyro groaned.

**_One: Chell asks: ... _**

"Well hello there pretty lady. We sure did a great job defeatin' that guy. Yeah, I was gettin' bored in space with those other two, so I came over here.", Rick answered.

**_Two: I say: J0hn Fr33man! NEXT FINL BAUS HRE AND STP ON U LIKE GORDON! (gives John a SMG with_********_ ammo)_**

"W4H00!" John Freeman who was Gordon Freeman's brother and who worked in an office shouted. 4ND J0HN FR33M4N SH00TED T3H F1N3L B05 1N T3H 3Y3!

**_Three: Chell asks: ..._**

"Uh... well I _did_ just say that he was with me in space with that annoying Space Core", the Adventure Core replied.

**_Four: I ask: Tim, have you ever capped the intel? And, you're from the 21st century, Played TF2 yet?_**

Tim the Ostrich the Crab clicked, trying to say, "21st Century? What? And also, how could I have capped the intel if I haven't done a mission yet?

**_Five: I ask: Engie, NEED A DISPENSAH HEER! x 100 (in a Boston accent)_**

Engineer didn't say a word.

**_G'bai!_**

"Alright, onto the next person.", Spyro sighed, "Oh... or not..."

**_And you do know that Rick doesn't need to be tied up, rite?_**

"Did I tie Rick up?", Spyro asked. "He doesn't need to be."

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Yes, Spyro you need to see that movie, its good._**

"Yeah, I'll probably see Hunger Games at the weekend.", Spyro answered.

**_Engineer, you know the screen on your dispenser, can you put angry birds on it?_**

"Nope. I have a virus on any that I build. Luckily, it doesn't do anything apart from change the screen to a video." Engie replied.

"Oh,", Spyro added, "Pyro took a video of Engineer's dispenser. You can see it near the middle of this YouTube video: watch?v=r1-6ZO7O1Qk"

**_Tim, Im sorry Tim I shouldn't have mentioned it now YOU'RE all tied up D: Why do you work as a mercenary, are there no jobs for crabs? ( other than that I found a suit for you, I still need to find a tie.)_**

Spyro answered for Tim the Ostrich the Crab, "Well, he likes to tag along with Spy. And I had to tie him up, otherwise he would claw everyone out."

**_Rick how was it in Aperture Laboratory, was there cake!1?_**

"Meh, it was ok. Didn't see much cake..." the Adventurous Sphere replied, "But there's haardly any action there."

**_Medic, Ubersaw or Vita-Saw?_**

"Hmmm..." the Doctor started, "I'd have to go with the Vita-Saw."

**_Pyro, when Engi uses his dispenser as a karaoke machine do you join in?_**

"Wrr yrr erfrn lrrfrrnrg?" (Were you even listening?), the Pyromaniac asked.

**_Spy, do you use a butter knife like regular ponies or do you backstab the butter?_**

"Phhst. The Butter Knife is for children." the Spy answered.

**_Sniper, after saying that, keep an eye on Tim spies usually get their revenge in painful ways. Do you bring something up with you while your in the sniper's nest, like something to do while your bored?_**

"Well, I read some a' Scout's comics. But usually I gotta pay attention, mate.", the man replied, "And why would _our_ Spy plot against us? Unless..."

**_Demo, I got my nose when I was really little and needed something to smell with, so why do you have your eyepatch, unless, of course if that helps you smell... then um... thats Awesome1!_**

The Drunk Scottsman replied with a bunch of gibberish words.

"Ok, so, next questioner..." Spyro said, "Again, is that a real word?

**_Nattile2019 asks_**

**_To Medic: What is your favorite weapon to use during battles?_**

"Um, I'll admit, I do quite like ze Crossbow. It has a better range!" the Doctor replied.

**_To Heavy: I played with Sasha and accidentally dropped her and broke it. Sorry please don't kill me ^_^'*teleports to a different planet*_**

"You lie to Heavy.", Heavy answered, in a stern voice.

**_To Scout: *puts a rabid raccoon in his pants* Do rainbows really make you cry :)?_**

The Scout shouted out in pain as he answered "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? AND NO! THEY DON'T!"

**_To Soldier:*tosses a live rattle snake on his lap* Do you ever take off your helmet?_**

"I'm getting sick of all this torture..." the American sighed. "And only when I want to!"

**_To Engineer: How would you react if you stumbled upon yaoi fanfiction pairings between you and Soldier?_**

The Engineer's jaw dropped.

**_To Spy: *Straps a live bomb to his chest* Quick defuse it without-_**

The bomb had been defused by Spy's nose.

**_-using your hooves before it explodes._**

"Done.", the Spy said in a bored voice.

"Yes Spy, we _are_ done with this person's questions." Spyro replied. Spyro puts the 'Reggae Classics - Disc 2' back on. "I love this..."

**_AspiringOutcast asks_**

**_Spyro : So, do you like Cynder? (:D I Love that game..)_**

"God no!", Spyro replied in disgust. "The last good Spyro game for me was Spyro 3 - Year of the Dragon."

**_Sniper : What do you think of Saxton Hale?_**

"Haven't I already answered this? We've killed 'im a couple a' times." the Sniper said.

**_Spy : If you found out the BLU Scout's mom was cheating on you, what would you do?_**

"Hmmm...", Spy thought out loud..

**_Another question for Spyro : Do you like trains?_**

"I like trains." Spyro said in a monotone voice. A train ran Soldier over.

**_Pyro : I probably already know the answer, but which BLU do you enjoy setting on fire the most? And why?_**

"Thrr BLRR PRRO." (The BLU Pyro.), Pyro answered. "Hrr hrrs rr Frr Rrrfrftrrnt Frrt, brrt hrr'd brrtrr ftrr grr frr my Fcrrt. (He has a Fire Resistant Suit, but he'd better not go for my Scout.)

"Aw, thanks dude" Scout replied, before giving Pyro a kiss.

"Gaaaw...", Spyro said, "Those two make such a great couple..."

**_fogboundcleric asks_**

**_Engie, what is your favorite wrench and heavy I tough Sasha ;)_**

"Wait a sec," Spyro asked, "You've already asked that. And on this page aswell. At least give me a day to do it!"

**_TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK_** get's other cores to **_ask_**

**_From Space Core. Space... space... guilty... OF BEING IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE!_**

The RED Team didn't do anything.

**_1 RICK THE ADVNTR. SPHR.: What's your favorite thing about space *waits* Mine is space. _**

"Oh no, not _that_ guy again.", Rick sighed.

**_2. DEMO- from fact core/sphere- Did you know the first pony to climb mt. everest did so accidentally while chasing a bird?_**

"Birdy Birdy Boo.", the Drunk man answered.

**_3- Engineer *epic music*- Fact Sphere- Did you know that the square root of rope is string. *squares string and creates rope*_**

"Yes.", Engie puts his handas together and clickes his knuckles, "Yes I did."

**_Jinny the Kisaragi asks_**

**_Hay again, spyro! Yes, fluttershy is the mane pony in that one :D_**

"Yay!", Spyro exclaimed! "Fluttershy is epic!"

**_John Freeman, where exactly would I locate the place where normal people clo_**se**_? And why did you go to the place where Gordon Freeman was when there was someon's writing saying "you shudn't come here"_**

"1 F0UND 3M 0N T3H FLUUR.", John Freeman shouted. "4ND 1 H4D 2 D0 WUT H4D T0B3 D0N3 T0 S4V3 M4H BR0!"

**_Scout, MAYBE I WILL MARRY HIM YOU ASSHOLE. But on another note, do you like soccer? If so, whats your favourite team and player? My favourite team is Barcelona and my absolute favourite player is LIONEL MESSI! :3_**

"Why I-", Scout started, "No. I hate Soccer."

"Football, not Soccer.", Spyro coughs, being British as he is.

**_Heavy, how do I make sandvich?_**

"I cannot say.", the man replied.

**_Medic, you must have some pretty amazing knowledge of the pony body to be able to extract one's skeletal system while leaving them intact enough to wake up and realize they don't have any bones_**

"Pony?" the Medic enquired.

"Oh, that's just my Ponify translator. She means human."

"Ah, vhell ya. I _am_ quite zhe _God_ aren't I?

**_Pyro, so are you attractive under your mask or what? I'm not asking you to take it off...but what do you(or scout) think about your looks?_**

"Hell yeah he is!", Scout answered, "But that's not all that's good about him! He's got a great personality, and...", Scout went on.

**_Engie, what methods of torture would you use on a spy that sapped your absolute favourite contraption?_**

"Well," the Engineer said, "I'd force him to look at my Dispenser for two hours. _WITH_ the virus."

**_Spy, Ti amerò PER SEMPRE! But besides that, I have a question similar to the one I asked engie: what methods of torture would you take against a pyro that burned Tim the Ostritch the crab to a crisp AND RESPAWN WAS TURNED OFF WHEN THIS DEVESTATING EVENT OCCURRED?_**

"Two words... Spawn... Killing...", the Spy replied. "That BLU Pyro will never get out of the Spawn for more than 5 seconds."

**_Solly, you havent really impressed me a whole lot yet. Say something that will make me think you're awesome. _**

"I. Am. A. Robot.", the Soldier said in a robotic voice. "Beep Boop."

**_Everypony, who is your best friend on the team?_**

"Ok, then. We'll go in this order: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Tim the Ostrich the Crab, J0HN F33M4N, Rick and then me."

"Pyro, duh!

"Tim the Ostrich the Crab."

"Fcrrt!" (Scout!)

"Urgypurrinagger.", Demoman slurred.

"Medic. He is credit to team."

"Pyro, he helps detect those darn spahs!"

"Heavy, he cover's me while I do ze healing"

"Soldier, he help's take out the other Snipers."

"Sniper, he keeps the BLU Sniper's busy while I backstab them." Spy answered.

Tim the Ostrich the Crab clicks, trying to say "Spy! Spy!"

"1 W1LL D3F33T T3H H34DCR4B Z0MB13 0FF1C3R!"

"I dunno, I quite like Tim, he seems to like Adventures, just like me."

"Last but not least, me!" Spyro started, "I- Actually. Why doesn't everyone guess?"

**_Bye bye! xoxo :D_**

"See ya!", Spyro waved. "Alright, here's the last 'questioner' for now."

**_Hilarious Bread asks_**

**_Hello, nice Q&A blog Spyro. :D If you've already gotten some of my questions you can skip over them, I don't have enough motivation to go through 10 chapters of Q&A tonight._**

"No problem.", Spyro said.

"Wait, so doesn't he know about Pyro and me?" Scout asked.

"Well, yeah, it's already been mentioned a couple of times today." Spyro anwered.

**_Scout: What do you think the best weather/climate for running is? Do you have a favorite battle area based on this?_**

"Ya know,", Scout said, "I neva' though about it... I dunno."

**_Soldier: Sorry Solly, not questions here. Although I will give you a pat on the shoulder from a fellow American because I feel bad for you. *Pats shoulder awkwardly*_**

"Meh." Spyro said to himself.

**_Pyro: Are you a good cook? Ponies go either way when predicting your cooking abilities._**

"Yo, he is frickin' great!", Scout answered for Pyro.

"Thanks for answering that for Pyro, Scout." Spyro thanked, "It is annoying to type Pyro's mumbling voice."

**_Demoman: Do you homemake your bombs? Are you drunk while you make them? I'm hoping not for the sake of humanity._**

"YaIdooo" Demoman finally spoke.

**_Heavy: Do you have a favorite Russian music artist? Also how hard would you say pronunciation in Russian is compared to english?_**

"I do not know. And I am good at pronouncing.", Heavy answered. Just then, an alarm went off.

"What the?" Spyro asked, "That's the alarm that means that there isn't much story going on! Well, does the alarm going off count as story?"

**_Engineer: Is the Soldier ever helpful with defending your buildings? (Assuming he ever holds back to defend anything)_**

Engineer let's out a laugh. "Him? No, never."

**_Medic: Favorite instrument besides violin?_**

"Bones.", Medic replied. "I like ze noises!"

**_Sniper: Do you have extra sunglasses? *Snatches them and puts them on* Yeah, I'm cool now._**

"I think that I..." Sniper says before he puts on more sunglasses. "...Have."

**# CUE CSI MUSIC # **

**_Spy: Assuming you have a more refined taste, to you have a favorite type of chocolate?_**

"Chocolate? Hmmm... I'll admit, I do like Cadburys. Especially the Frodos.", the Spy admitted.

"Don't you mean Freddo? _SOMEBODY'S_ been watching Lord of the Rings." Spyro said as he looked a Spy.

**_Spyro: I have probably fried your brain with my bombarding questions. Sorry 'bout that, "mate," couldn't help myself. Keep up the good work._**

**_*Flings glasses back at Sniper before fleeing the crime scene*_**

"No worries!" Spyro replied, "That's what I'm here for! Anyway, that's all for today, and unfortunatly, Rick and J0HN F33M4N will be leaving. Sorry!"

"Aww. That sucks." Rick groaned.

"Yeah, sorry.", Spyro said. "Anyway quys, please remember to try and answer my question: Who is my favourite T2 character? Oh, and how do you like the new format? See ya!"


	12. Ask the RED Team - Page 11

"DING!", The bell rang.

"Alright!", Spyro exclaimed. "More questions! Alright... who's first... Ah! Zoey the Wolf."

**_Zoey The Wolf asks_**

**_Heuheuheuaheuaheauheauehauhe _**

"Uh...", Spyro was worried.

**_One: SOLDIER. WERE THE PANTS DEAD?_**

"My pants are NOT dead. Even in Ravenholm, they are ALIVE!", Soldier defended.

**_Two: MEDI-_**

"Uh. Spyro?", Medic asked. "Can ve skip zis one?"

"Sure... I guess..." Spyro replied.

"Danke."

"Wow." Spyro whispered to himself. "Why's everyone so obsessed with Medic?"

**_Three: I demand Helmet part-_**

"Same here please Spahro!" Engineer asked.

"Yeah... it _is_ rated T.", Spyro answered

**_Four: Spy can I please please kiss you? I love you so much and I want you to take me higher than Mount Everest. *3*_**

"Hmph." Spy sighed. "_Fine."_

**_Five: Sniper can we cuddle like koalas in your nest? c:_**

"Bloddy 'ell! Wassup with this girl?", Sniper asked?

**_Six: Heavy, do you like hugs? Can I hug you?_**

"Heavy like hugs." Heavy said as he hugged Zoey.

**_Seven: *Slaps Scout* HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME BACK._**

"What the hell?" Scout exclaimed. "Who the hell are yous anyway?"

**_Demoman: You ever do we-_**

"Ok, first off... This is rated T. That means no drugs." Spyro stated, annoyed. "And secondly, that reminds me." Spyro waved his hand and Demoman became sober.

"Wha? Whaur did th' evil jiggin leprechauns gang?", Demoman asked.

"Uh... ... Yeah...", Spyro carried on. "So... next questioner... is that a real word? I MUST KNOW!"

**_Crimson Banner asks_**

**_Spyro: Seeing as I am a clueless *BLEEP*, why is your name Spyro? Are you a fan of the game or are you a Spy/Pyro freaky cross breed?_**

"No. It is Pyro and Scout who are together. Not Pyro and _Spy_." Spyro replied. "But yeah, Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage in the US.) is one of my favourite games ever! After the third game though, the series went downhill."

**_Medic: I dare you to Über the Spy... I DARE YOU._**

"Meh.", Medic sighed. "I've already done it." The RED Team gasped.

**_Spy: Who do you get along with the most?_**

"Hmmm..." Spy thought outloud. "I'd say the Scout and the Pyro."

**_Engineer: Have you ever Teleporter trapped somepony?_**

"Ok, it was _only_ once!" Engineer said. "Why does everyone keep goin' on about it?"

**_Heavy: I will give you a new hat in return for a sandvich. *Reveals sandvich hat*_**

"Thank you for offer. But I rather have Sandvich than Sandvich Hat that I can't eat. Sandvich makes me strong!"

**_Demoman: MY APOLOGIES TO YOU AND SPYRO FOR THAT VULGAR QUESTION! Anyway, have you considered a Scrumpy-Grenade launcher?_**

"As you should be!", Spyro replied.

"Ah wid," Demoman started, "bit then ah wouldn't wannae waste Scrumpy."

**_Sniper: Have you ever been Übercharged?_**

"Yeah." the asassain answered. "Even once when I was Snipin'."

**_Scout: You appear to have mature since your relationship with Pyro, well done._**

"Yo, thanks." Scout replied. "I-I... But yeah. Pyro... that dude is epic." Scout gave Pyro another kiss on the cheek, and Pyro giggled.

**_Pyro: Do you have a preferred sport?_**

"Brrfbrrl." (Baseball.), Pyro answered, before he rested his head on Scout's neck.

**_Soldier: If fighting is sure to result in victory, what must you do?_**

"Then you must _fight_!", Soldier finished the quote. "Sun Tzu said that."

**_Everypony: YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!_**

"Thanks!", Spyro answered on behalf of the team. "You too! Anyway, next person."

**_GhostShadow6661 asks_**

**_Hay guys! Im back! Well, I supposed to be dead, but... I have 98 more lives, ok, more annoying questions to the RED team!_**

"Wait." Spyro asked. "Did I kill you last time?"

**_Spy: So, you speak Spanish... Ok..._**

"Sí.", Spy replied. "Es esencial, como un espía, que yo sepa varios idiomas."

**_Si eres mejor que cualquier Espia en el mundo, por que no tienes tu propia pelicula? Todo gran personaje necesita una._**

"Hmmm ... Prefiero no llamar demasiado la atención a mí mismo. Además, es lo que realmente hablan español? ¿O es que usted consigue un traductor?"

**_Heavy: You know a Russian guy called Vladimir Makarov?_**

"I do not know. I am sorry.", the Heavy Weapons Guy answered.

**_Scout: You use a iPhone 4S in the Blattlefield?_**

"What's an Eyephone?" Scout asked.

"Oh, remember guys." Spyro told the readers privately. "These guys are from the past."

**_Pyro: Who is most handsome? RED Scout or the BLU Scout?_**

"Urh, _DRR_! Drr RRRD Fcrrt rf crrrf! (Uh, DUH! The RED Scout of course!), the Pyro answered, with his head still resting on Scout's neck. Scout sighed, and stroked Pyro's head.

**_Soldier: Hay, I found the perfect partner to you Solly, it's a guy called Sarge, for a Web Series called Red vs Blue he loves the War, the Red Color and hates the Blues, he likes the explosions, the Shotguns and always want to win the battle with a good number of Blue members bodies in his sorroundings... You want to meet him?_**

"Hmph. Not as good as ME!" Soldier defended. "But... he might be someone to share war stories with..."

**_Demoman: Take, here is more alcohol to you, only I want one thing... Say something crazy..._**

"Hmmm...", Spyro thought out loud. "I'd rather not give him have anymore. But the leprechaun thing was crazy enough right?"

**_Sniper: You are the most cool member in the RED team... Well, the question... You like the Modern Sniper Rifles? Or it's better the Old Sniper Rifles..._**

"Why thank you." the Headhunter replied. "But what do you mean 'Modern'? I already use a modern one."

"Same as before. Different time." Spyro told the readers.

**_Medic: How your Medical Robe is always clean? How you wash the blood? It's amazing..._**

"A vhizard did it."

**_Tim: I'm hungry... And you are the only tasty thing I have close... You want to be my dinner?_**

"NEVAR!" The Spy shouted.

**_Engineer: Hay, you have oil? This robotic body need oil everyday, and I forgot my own oil..._**

"You're... a robot?", Engineer asked, excited.

**_Spyro: Hay dude, where is my body? I need it, I found a way to come back to life... Btw, who is the best Dragon? Spyro or Spike?_**

"You had 98 lives... you should be in your body!" Spyro answered. "Oh and... it's hard to choose. I'd have to go with Spyro. (Only in the first 3 games.) I've grown up - well... Spyro 1 came out after I was born obviously, but you know what I mean. - with Spyro."

"Ugh... I wish I could go back to script format." Spyro sighed,

**_Ok that's all... For now... Now I have to return to the Moon, there is a lot of Zombies, and I want to kill them! *Uses his Jetpack to return to the Moon*_**

"Bye!" Spyro said.

**_Pyro:_**

"Uh... was that an unused question?" Spyro asked. "Anyway, next questioner... uh... real word or not..?"

**_Jinny the Kisaragi asks_**

**_Hay guys! Sorry spyro, I forgot you were British, I'll call it football from now on. Do you like the sport at all?_**

"You can call it Soccer if you want. I don't mind!" Spyro laughed. "And I don't really watch it or play it."

**_Tim, do you use knives when you backstab or do you use some kind of claw technique?_**

Tim the Ostrich the Crab clicked his claws, trying to say "As I've _said_. I haven't been into battle yet."

**_Spy, I would hate to be tortured by you. Getting spawn killed is annoying as hell. Anyways, when you get out(if you ever get out) will you take Tim back to Paris and give him a tour? Maybe show him your favourite resteraunts or something?_**

"Hmm...", Spy thought out loud "Yes. I think I will. Oh. And if I torture you. Too bad."

**_Engie, do you prefer to be called Engie, engineer, hard-hat dell, or mr. Conagher?_**

"Honestly," the Engineer admitted, "I don't mind."

**_Solly, if you're a robot...ARE YOU A ROBOT GHOST!_**

"I am a Robot." the _man(?)_ said. "I am not a Robot Ghost."

**_Medic, where is Archimedes right now? If he's not here, where do you think he is and are you now worried about him?_**

"Don't vhorry." The Doctor replied. "Archimedes and I send eachother postcards. But I _do_ miss him and the others."

**_Heavy, how far would you go to protect doktor?_**

"Same as all Teammates. I will give life for team."

**_Scout, well if you don't like football, then what sport do you like to play(besides baseball)?_**

"Bas- Oh... runnin'." Scout answered. "Not all athletics. Just runnin'.

**_Pyro, I just wanted to tell you that you're a cutie, and you and scout are so adorable together :)_**

"Frrnk Yrr! Irh frrnk wrr rrr trr.! (Thank you! I think we are too!) Pyro said as he lifted up his mask just so his mouth could be seen, and kissed Scout, who blushed. Pyro then put the mask back.

**_Also spyro, I think that a good development of story would be making the demoman able to speak. Every question that we ask him doesn't really get much of an answer, so feedback from him would be good. _**

"Already done!"

**_Until next time, Ciao!_**

"Bye!" Spyro said.

**_Nattile2019 _**

**_Spyro:Whose your favorite MLP character?_**

"Hmmm..." the Author thought out loud. "Either Fluttershy because she's _SO_ cute, or Pinkie Pie because she's _SO_ random."

**_Heavy: I'm not lying .I really did break *holds out a broken Sasha but accidentally disintegrates Sasha with my fire powers* *backs far away from Heavy*_**

"Actually," Spyro butted in, "I have all of your weapons." Pyro put his head back on Scout's neck, and Scout stroked his head again.

"Oh, Pyro. You dropped your Rubber Duck the other day." Spyro said. "Here you go." Spyro handed Pyro the Rubber Duck that Scout got him for his Birthday.

"Frrrnk Yrr!" (Thank you!)

**_Scout:*laughes at him*because it was funny! _**

**_And btw...I have proof that the RED Spy is also dating your look*shows Scout pictures of the RED Spy with his mom holding hooves together,having dinner,making out and doing ''things'''in the bedroom*_**

"Dude. That's pictures of the Spy with the BLU Scout's Ma with my Ma's head glued on." Scout protested.

"He's right. That's the BLU Scout's mum." Spyro added.

**_Spy:*dumps ice cold water on his pants**points and laughs at him*hahahaha you peed yourself XD_**

Spy didn't say a word. Not even from how cold it was.

**_Engineer: *puts a dress and wig on him and takes pictures of him*I'm gonna post this on Facebook _**

"Face..book?" Engineer asked.

**_Sniper: Do you ever get hyper from drinking too much coffee?_**

"Nah. I'm used to it." Sniper replied.

**_Pyro: Scout's cheating on take a look *shows Pyro the pictures of Scout making out with the BLU Spy and doing ''other things'' with him*_**

"Uh, this is the RED Spy and BLU Scout's Ma again. Except you changed the colour of Spy's suit and glued my head on the BLU Scout's ma. You gotta stop lyin'! Besides." Scout looked at Pyro. "I'd NEVER cheat on my little Pyro.

**_Soldier: *hits him in his manhood with a baseball bat*_**

"Aiiieee!" the Soldier screamed. Spyro used a baseball bat and did the same to Soldier again.

**_Medic: Can I hug you? Please? *gives him the puppy dog eyed look*_**

"I don't understand why everyone likes Medic so much..." Spyro wondered.

"Vhat can I say?" Medic asked. "I don't usually accept hugs. But I zhink I vhill start."

**_Demoman:I got you a bottle of Scrumpy*tosses it to him*go nuts_**

"Oh no you don't." Spyro said as he took the bottle. "Alright. Next... asker. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THE WORD 'ASKER'?"

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Spyro, yay! its a good movie hope you'll like it, also questioner is a real word._**

"Haha." Spyro laughed. "Thanks. I'll watch it soon. And thank you _so_ much for helping me with that word."

**_Sniper, do you sometimes take off your sunglasses and, B), put them back on after saying a smart line?_**

Sniper took off his sunglasses. "No. No I-" Sniper put his sunglasses on. "-Don't."

**# CUE CSI MUSIC #**

**_Medic, if you could partially fuse yourself with and animal what animal would it be?_**

"Dove."

**_Rick, while you were in Aperture Laboratories did a campaign cube ever talk?_**

"Uh, sorry. But Rick is gone." Spyro said. "Oh, and it's spelt 'Companion'."

**_Tim, when you're with Spy on the battlefield, who saps the sentry and who stabs the Engi?_**

Tim clicked, trying to say: "I'm not gonna answer this type o question anymore."

**_Demo, do ya have to go to the bathroom?_**

"Ah juist ded." the Demoman replied. The RED Team stared at him.

**_Engi, what was your very first blueprint about?_**

"A dog bed."

**_Sniper, when did you find out you were good at shooting?_**

"Ages ago, mate." Sniper answered.

**_Spy, have you seem the BLU engi use his dispenser as a karaoke machine?_**

"Non. Sorry."

**_Soldier, after rocket jumping, have you ever fought your BLU counterpart in midair?_**

"Hmph. Millions a' times."

"Ok." Spyro stated. "Next 'questioner'!"

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_(comes in with sandviches)_**

**_One: Heavy, these sanviches r 4 j00._**

Heavy: Thank you. Sandviches make me strong.

**_Two: Sniper, Sniper is a part of my name. I'm a crack shot from canada. (and coincidentally, I also have a Kukri for a melee)_**

"And?" Sniper asked.

**_Three: Engie, I made a wrench that deploys mini sentries that can be leveled up to 3. _**

"Can't use it." Engineer stated. "Sorry 'bout that. Rules are rules.

**_(hooves wrench and Teddy Roosebelt) _**

"Ro_o_se_b_elt? Is that a typo" Spyro asked.

**_A bientot. Spy?_**

"Eet means 'See you soon'." Spy told Skagui. "Goodbye for now Skagui."

**_Ashrooms asks_**

**_I haven't had time to read past chapter 4, so please spare me if I've asked an already asked question._**

"How... DARE YOU!?" Spyro shouted. "Nah, I'm kidding. It's ok."

**_I've got something for each class, and Spyro too! :D_**

"Yay!" Spyro exclaimed.

**_1. Medic, how exactly did you get into the whole medicine thing?_**

"Hmmm... Now zhat tyou mention it... I haff no idea!

**_2. Sniper, might I ask, why exaclty a mason jar?_**

"Felt like it."

**_3. Scout, how are you not freaking tired at the end of the day?_**

"I am, but being with my little Pyro makes me forget about it.

**_4. Pyro, I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling you might be lactose intolerant. Are you?_**

"Nrr. Frry." (No. Sorry.) Pyro replied.

**_5. Soldier: the Statue of Liberty, if she were pony yould you make her your wife?_**

"Hell yeah!" Soldier answered.

**_6. Demoman, are you and the Horseless Headless Horseman drinking buddies? I mean come on, you guys have got to hang out! You're Sword Brothers!_**

"No. Ah wish w' were!" Demoman stated.

**_7. Engineer, would you ever grow a moustache and keep it? And I mean one of those villains who ties-up-the-damsel-in-distress-in-front-of-a-train-type of moustache._**

"Meh." Engineer sighed. "Not mah style."

**_8. Heavy, do you want half my sandwich? (It's a regular ham, tomato, cheese, mayo, lettuce, with crisp bacon all in fresh Italian bread)_**

"Ya, please! Sandvich make Heavy strong!"

**_9. Spy, do you even know how it feels to literally be stabbed in the back?_**

Spy sighed. "Yes..."

**_10. Spyro, are you feeding the Team? Or at least taking care of their hygiene? They're stallions (Pyro's an it), they've got to be smelly unless you use Febreeze._**

"Yep. They get food and they take showers." Spyro answered. "Oh, and seeing as you don't know Pyro's gender, I'll tell you now. Pyro is a male. Oh, and he and Scout are in a relationship."

"So." Spyro finished. "That's all we have time for. Now, please guys, try and answer _my_ question."

**Who is my favourite TF2 class?**

"See ya!"


	13. Ask the RED Team - Page 12

"DING!" the bell chimed.

"Ah!" Spyro exclaimed. "More questions!"

**_Crimson Banner asks_**

**_GREETINGS! I can reveal that questioner IS a word!_**

"Hi!" Spyro welcomed, "Oh, and someone's already told me. Thanks anyway!"

**_Spyro: Hay! How are things?_**

"Good. Good. Thanks for asking!"

**_Medic: Though you will NEVER reveal the Über secret, how did you acquire your skills as a doctor?_**

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

**_Engineer: If a gun doesn't work, what must you use?_**

"You use giant talking shoes! ...Or more gun. Whateva' ya like."

**_Scout: What does Bonk taste like?_**

"AW MAN! It's the second best thing in the world!" Scout answered. "Ya wanna know what's the best? He's sitting next to me."

"Rrrr Frrnkf Drrd." (Aw thatnks dude.) Pyro replied as he put his head on Scout's shoulder.

**_Pyro: What nationality are you?_**

"Brrtrrf." (British.)

**_Soldier: What did Sun Tzu do with his fight money?_**

"He got two of every anim..." Soldier continued talking.

**_Spy: How can a mask change your ENTIRE bodily appearance?_**

"I don't know. How does a gun heal people?" Spy replied.

**_Sniper: Have you ever had a multi-headshot?_**

"Loads a' times mate!"

**_Heavy: What do you prefer; Dalokahs bar, Sandvich or Buffalo Steak Sandvich?_**

"Regular Sandvich. It makes me happy."

**_Demoman: *Drunk* Ah... Ah love ya man... *Shares Scrumpy*_**

"Ok..." Spyro replied.

**_Now that I am sober, I must exit through the ceiling in a comical fashion, SEE YOU EVERYPONY!_**

"Ok then... Next questioner?"

**_Timmir asks_**

**_(Magically appears in the room filling it with smoke) Hello everypony. How are all of you doing today? I guess I'll be your (air quotes) "Entertainer" for this section of your questioning. Now these are for all of you unless otherwise stated._**

**_First up, Are any of you worried about what Blue Team is doing at this time and if they will win the mission of whatever mission you were on before you get released? _**

"Well... that depends... I'm not sure if Skagui is asking _them_ questions..." Spyro thought out loud.

**_Next up, if you could have a psychic/magic power what would it be?_**

"Hmmm... Ok... in this order: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy then me..." Spyro stated.

"To fly. I'd fly so fast, man!"

"Laser Eyes."

"Hrrmm... Irrd grr wrf... Frrffeelrdf." (Hmmm... I'd go with... Forcefields.)

"Explosions using mah mind!"

"I would like. Super speed."

"Improved mind. That would help with blueprints."

"To be invincible."

"Invisiblility."

"Teleportation."

"And me? To use portals!"

**_Oh shoot. I guess technically thats 33 questions. Well before I go. (stares at Spyro's eyes and looks through his soul.) Your favorite class is the ... (pause for anticipation) _**

**_(Disappears causing cliffhanger and fulfilling your story requirement for this chapter)_**

"Um... ok then..." Spyro said, confused. "Shadowofcrabs next."

**_shadowofcrabs asks_**

**_Tim, what did you do before joining RED?_**

Tim clicked his claws, trying to say. "Well you should know, you are the one that gave me to Spy!"

**_Medic, what does somepony look like without their skeleton?_**

"Zhey look... floppy..."

**_Spy, that video on Engi's dispenser, can you really dance like that?( Spyro, if it would be ok to untie Spy for a little bit, his arms can still be tied )_**

"Ugh... I'm afraid I haven't been able to do that in a while." Spy replied. "Sorry."

**_Sniper, my little sister is watching Dora, for some strange reason you remind me of Swiper, the fox. Would you ever steal somepony's cookies?_**

"Sniper... Swiper... Sniper... Swiper... I think I know why I remind you of 'im." Sniper said. "And never..." Sniper shifts his eyes.

**_Soldier, Sun Tuz said crap. (you dont have to copy this but have you listened to the tf2 cancan that, I believe, was made by wazgul)_**

"I WILL copy it." Spyro defended. "And it isn't on Wazgul's YouTube account."

**_Pyro, when you see another you on the battlefield, do you get happy?( bursts backburner a few times :)_**

"Yrrf. Brrcrrf Irh grrt tr krrl hrrm... rh hrr..." (Yes. Because I get to kill him... or her...)

**_Engi, SENTRY-GO-GO-DOWN-N-UP-N-DANGIT-GOTTA-MOVE-THAT-GEAR!_**

"Heck yeah!"

**_Skagui the sniper asks_**

**_Alright! (insert funny comment here)_**

**_One: Sniper, Meh, I'm professional enough. which reminds me... *tries to kill sniper (which fails)* damn plot armor_**

Sniper stares at Skagui, then shurgs.

**_Two: Engie, I got the job to make weapons 4 BLU & RED_**

"You work at Mann Co.? Good fer you!"

**_Three: Spy, do you hate BLU sniper when he wears an "Ironing board" as you call it?_**

"Not really." Spy replied. "I just have to stab his back where it isn't shielded. It's easy."

**_Four: Engie, Wrangler or pistol?_**

"Wangler. I can control mah sentries!"

**_Alright, Yo, Chell, grab my sniper rifle._**

**_(she grabs) ADVENTUURREEEEEeeeeee_**

"OICwutUdidTHAR." Spyro said.

**_Nattile2019 asks_**

**_Scout: *glomps him and kisses him deeply on the lips* ^_^_**

"Hey! Wha-" Scout shouted. Pyro burned Nattile2019 to ashes...

"Uh... don't worry guys..." Spyro stated. "She'll come back in a sec...

Nattile2019 reappears.

**_Heavy:I have a sandwich for you. Do you want it* holds out a sandwich*_**

"THANK YOU!"

**_Engineer: Why do you only wear one glove?_**

"Cos I do. Ya got a problem wit' that?" Enginer asked. "No, seriously, do you?"

**_Spy: *draws on his face with a magic marker*_**

Spy doesn't react, and remains calm.

**_Soldier:*puts a bunny costume on him with a sign that says 'I'm a pinata filled with candy. Beat me with a wooden bat'*_**

"Fine by me." Spyro said, as he hit Soldier.

**_Spy: Are you addicted to smoking?_**

"Meh. So what if I am?"

**_Demoman: Why do you wear an eyepatch? Are you a pirate?_**

"No... I wouldn't give up this job for tha world!

**_Sniper: Can I put as poisonous spider in your pants *holds out a wolf spider*_**

"Nope."

**_Pyro: How would you react if you found Scout cheating on you?_**

"Nrr Crrmrnt." (No comment.)

**_Jinny the Kisaragi asks_**

**_Hay guys! I got kinda worried when you didn't update the story the day after I asked my questions, but it's all good now I guess..._**

"Huh?" Spyro asked. "What do you mean?"

**_Medic, since you're now accepting hugs, can I please please pretty please hug you? Please? Does it help that I'm taking German in school? And that I love doves? _**

"Ya! Sure!" Medic said as he hugged Jinny,

**_Spy, wether or not I got a hug from medic, I still want one from you. HUUUGZ! X3 la ringrazio molto, sei un tesoro 3_**

"No problem" Spy hugged Jinny.

**_Engineer, do you think that your inventions and superior intellect will lead mankind to the age of ultimate technology? Also, GIVE ME A HUG! *squeezes engie in a huge hug until starts to turn a slight shade of blue* oops...sorry_**

"Of couse they would!" Engineer said. "Oh, and here's that hug!"

**_Scout, do y_**

"Huh?" Scout asked. "Do I what?"

"One sec. I think I can get the rest of Jinny's questions..." Spyro explained. "Ah! Here we go."

**_Sorry, I was reviewing from my iPhone and I touched something and it submitted...I hope you'll let me finish my questions here!_**

"No problem!" Spyro said.

**_Scout, do you and Pyro have a favourite game or pastime that you like to do together?_**

"Not sure. Pyro? Can you think of any?" Scout asked.

"Nrr. Nrrt frr." (No. Not sure.) Pyro replied.

**_Sniper, why is your mane adjective "**"?_**

"What?" Sniper asked, "Bloody? What's up with the little stars?"

**_Heavy, I LOVE HUGS TOO YAY C'MERE AND GIVE ME A HUG! *hugs heavy*_**

"Thank you Jinny." Heavy said.

**_Everypony, aw hell, might as well...GROUP HUG! :D_**

The RED Team hugged Jinny.

**_See you! (more) hugs and kisses from Canada :)_**

"Bye!" Spyro waved. "Alright, next questioner..."

**_Smorgesborg asks_**

**_Scout: Here's a Sandman! *Comes in, and knocks him out with a bat.* Get it? Because to visit the sandman also means to go to sleep? eh?_**

"Hrr? WRRT THRR HRRRL!?" (Huh? WHAT THE HELL!?) Pyro shouted, before turning Smorgesborg into a snoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Soldier: Has a BLU Pyro ever shot back a direct hit rocket and killed you with it?_**

"...Once..." Soldier said quickly in a quiet voice.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"ALRIGHT! THAT PYRO DID IT ONCE! OK!?" Soldier shouted.

"Hrrph. Irh crrrn dr irht brrtrr." (Hmph. I can do it better.) Pyro said, befor turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Pyro: Yeah, it does now, unfortunately. Also, it was clearly stated in a previous chapter that your name is Jenny or something along those lines. Take that, plot change in the middle of the story!_**

"Hrr? Irrm Crrnfrrfd." (Huh? I'm confused.) Pyro replied, confused, before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Demo: Notice I never left the room. *Knocks out Spyro.* Here's 3 bottles of that same vodka as before and 50 Jarate jars. Hope you enjoy it like my previous gift! :3_**

"Hry! Grr arwrr alrrrdy!" (Hey! Go away already!) Pyro said angrily, before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Tim the Ostrich: Here you go, you are free. Pinch Spyro to wake him up._**

"Hrr! Trrm thr Rrftrrrch trh crrb rrf trrd urrp frr er rrrfrn! (Hey! Tim the Ostrich the Crab is tied up for a reason!) Pyro stated while watching him carefully ... before Pyro turned Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Heavy: With the Brass Beast, do you see yourself as a slightly more mobile level 2 sentry? Because you cause more damage than with stock, and you hardly move!_**

"Yes. But Heavy is STRONGER than Sentry! Sentry NO MATCH for Heavy!" Heavy answered. "No offence Engineer."

"None taken."

"Yrrh! Brrt Fmrrfbrrg mrrd Hrrvy drrfrfprrct Rrnginrr! Nrr orfrrnc Hrrvy." (Yeah, but Smoresborg make Heavy disrespect Engineer! No offence Heavy.) Pyro said before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Engineer: Is the Pomson 6000 better with or without a gunslinger due to health amounts and the total usefulness?_**

"I don't use the Gunslinger much, I prefer mah normal sentries. So yeah, I'd say without."

"Wrrt irrf hrr drrfrt hfff orn?" (What if he doesn't have a orn?) Pyro said, before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Medic: Does is the Solemn Vow worth 8 jarate and a refined metal?_**

"I do not undeirstand zhe question!" Medic said. "Zhe Solemn Vow is worth 1 scrap!"

"Plrrrf rrrf urrp orn yrr prrfrrf!" (Please look up your prices!) Pyro exclaimed before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Spy:Dead Ringer or Stock invisi-watch? Why?_**

"I'd have to go wiz the Dead Ringer. It gives me joy to fool the BLUs."

Pyro didn't react. The RED team looked at him. Pyro looked at the RED team before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg returned.

**_Sniper: Here's your own sandman! *Hits sniper in his manhood, then in the head to knock him out, then continues to hit manhood until end of chapt_**[REDACTED]**_.*_**

"Hrr! Thrrt'f a RRD mrrmbrr!" (Hey! That's a RED member!) Pyro shouted before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg didn't return. Pyro wakes up Sniper, Scout and Spyro.

"Huh? What? Oh, thanks Pyro! Did- Did Smorgesborg knock me out?" Spyro asked.

"Yrf, brrt Irh trrnrf hrrm irhtr a fmrrkirhng prrl orf aff trrn trmef." (Yes, but I turned him into a smoking pile of ash ten times.)

"Thanks mate!" Sniper thanked.

"Thanks Pyro!" Scout said, hugging Pyro. Pyro was happy to help.

"Ok then." Spyro announced. "Next questioner."

**_Dragondan26 asks_**

**_Hello, sorry I haven't reviewwed until now but here are my questions_**

"No problem!" Spyro stated.

**_ except for scout and pyro, Aside from the two we already know the sexuality of (Scout and pyro)are you guys gay bisexual straight or transgender_**

"Um, that's a bit personal. Let's leave that question." Spyro said.

**_2. Soldier if world war 2 ended in 1945 why were you still there in 1949_**

"Ooh, those Nazi's were still up to something, I JUST KNEW IT!"

**_3. Sniper how come you dont have a moustache like all the other australians in TF2_**

"TF...2? What's tha-" Sniper said, before stopping himself. "Oh, yeah, I remember. And who else is Australian? Only Saxton Hale? That's only _one_ person with a moustache mate!"

**_4. Engineer why do you have a robot arm_**

"To make robots."

**_5 Everypony what is your soul animal_**

"Ok, everyone." Spyro started. "From now on, whenever someone asks a question to EVERYONE, we do it in this order: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Me. We'll call that the 'Class Order'. Ok? Let's start."

"Dunno."

"No clue."

"Wrrt'f thrrt?" (What's that?)

"Ah dunnoe!"

"What is Soul Animal?" Heavy asked. "What does Soul Animal do?"

"Sorry, fella. I dunno whatcha talkin' about."

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"No clue. Sorry mate."

"Crab..."

"None for me. Sorry."

**_6. Everypony watch Disaster movie and say what you think of it_**

"...Ok then... I'll have to go and rent it..."

**_And I leave you with this piece of advice everypony, dont make cookie, carrot, prune juice and dettol smoothies with a nuclear TV._**

"Why not?" Spyro asked.

**_Trickymander asks_**

**_I'm back sorry for the stop I need some brain bleach._**

"No... problem..." Spyro said, curiously.

**_Pyro: Detonator or Manmelter_**

"Hrrfrrnt trirrd thr Mrrnmrrtr. Frry!" (Haven't tried the Manmelter. Sorry!)

**A WILD SMORGESBORG APPEARED**

**_Heavy: I forgot to tell you, your sectret of making sandvich is revealed! All you have to do is take a cup of four, add it to the mix. Then you take a bit of something sweet, not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch. Making these treats is such a sinch, Add a teaspoon of balogney! Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your FILLA! Sandvich, so moist and delicious. Sandvich, I'm coming for you! Sandvich! Sindvich, sandvich, SANDVICH!_**

"THANK YOU! I wanted to know how to make Sandvich!"

"Wrrnr mrrk 'rm trrftrd?" (Wanna make 'em toasted?) Pyro asked, before turning Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg didn't return.

**THE WILD SMORGESBORG FAINTED**

"Continuing with Trickymander's questions." Spyro stated.

**_Scout: Wrap Assassin or Sandman?_**

"Sandman, duh!"

**_Sniper: Machina or Regular Sniper Rifle?_**

"I quite like the regular one."

"Next asker..."

**_fogboundcleric asks_**

**_Demoman, eyelander or scottsman skullcutter_**

"Ayelander for me, thanks!"

**_Spyro you wanna cookie (::)_**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Spyro jumped.

**_The Man Wi' No Name asks _**

**_Soldier, how did you create the Cow Mangler 5000? You're my favourite class and I have several... connections I need to be rid of._**

"First, I didn't make it. Mann Co. did." Soldier said. "Secondly, thanks, you deserve a medal! And thirdly, what are you going on about maggot?"

"Ashrooms nex- WOW!" Spyro shouted. "That's a lot of questions! I love it when I get loads!"

**_Ashrooms asks_**

**_Just finished reading the rest of the chapters yesterday! I was soooo confused about my "ponyfied" questions until I read about your app ^_^_**

"Thanks, and yeah, that must have been confusing." Spyro replied.

**_Oh I already knew about Pyro's gender and relationship with the Scout. You said you were going to do ScoutxPyro in a review for my fanfic "Dark Carnival." Ok, now for questions!_**

"Wha? YOU WROTE DARK CARNIVAL!? Can I have your autograph? That Fanfic is AMAZING!"

**_1. Heavy- My back has been hurting a LOT! Can I get a bear hug from you to crack it? (Plus, I actually do want a hug from you ;3)_**

"Heavy likes hugs. Let's hug." Heavy said as he hugged Ashrooms.

**_2. Soldier- *Brings in humanized Statue of Liberty* Her name is Belle. Liberty Belle. Make her your wifey._**

"Wait, can I change her first name to 'Taco'?" Spyro asked

"NO!" Soldier shouted. "Thank's ashrooms."

**_3. Tim the Ostrich the Crab- I got you a cookie, here._**

Tim the Ostrich the Crab ate the cookie.

**_4. RED Team- *Puts on Hetalia* Tell me what you each think (including Tim the Ostrich the Crab and Spyro)_**

"...We can't see it." Spyro said. "I wonder why."

**_ 5. Heavy- I touched Sasha, but just to clean her! She was getting dusty._**

"Thank you Ashrooms!"

**_6. Scout and Pyro- How did you two actually get together? Did it just happen or...what?_**

"Oh, Ashrooms, I'm writing about it in my Fanfic: 'Pyro.'. So please read it!"

**_7. Engie- Got any guitar tips to share?_**

"Not... really. Sorry!"

**_8. Heavy- *Gives a long tan coat and a pink scarf* Can you (pretty please with sandvich on top) say "kolkolkol..." in a creepy way?_**

"Kolkolkol..." Heavy said in a creepy way.

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked.

**_9. Medic- Have you ever met Brigid Tenenbaum from Bioshock? If not *brings her in* her you go._**

"No..." Medic said sheepishly...

"Ok, sorry Brigid, you can't come through." Spyro says before kicking Brigid out. "What? I wasn't sure what to type!"

**_ and Pyro- Have you two ever done..."it?" (You just say 'yes' or 'no' it doesn't have to be a thorough explanation, I respect both of your privacies)_**

"N-" (N-) Pyro started before being interupted.

"YO, WHY YOU EVEN ASKIN'?" Scout shouted.

**_11. Spy- *Puts on Austin Powers* Do you respect Austin Powers?_**

"Never." the Spy said.

**_12. Spyro- How many chapters do you plan on making?_**

"Pyro, what does the Scout say about my chapter level?" Spyro asked.

Scout looked confused.

"Irrtf orrfrr NRRN THRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRND!" (It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!")

**_13. Spyro- If I have time, could I draw some stuff for this and post it on Deviant Art?_**

"That would be awesome! Please send us all a link with your questions! Oh, and _my_ DeviantArt page is "

**_That's all! Lol, I wrote these at like 1:36 am. *Gives everypony a goodbye highfive*_**

"Bye!" Spyro waved.

**_Asta la pasta~! :{D_**

"Who's next.. who's next... AH! Here we go."

**_nomming machine asks_**

**_YESH MAH ACCOUNT IS WORKING sorry this is my backup account so i spend many many stressful hour trying to get password (i knew i should have stuck with 1-1-1-1) _**

"Ok then." Spyro said. "What is your main account's name. Have you asked questions to us before using your main account?"

**_q's :D_**

**_Engie- How many times have you killed yourself shooting with the wrangler?_**

"Only a couple. I've learnt from that."

**_Heavy- would you rather a buffalo steak sandvich or good old normal sandvich?_**

"I have already answered this today. Normal."

**_Scout-have you ever tried five- err quadrupal +1 jumping by using the atomizer force a nature and getting Pyro to airblast you?_**

**_(i has its great(hooray for friendly fire :D))_**

"No..." Scout said. "BUT THAT SOUNDS EPIC! Wanna do that Pyro?"

"Frrr!" (Sure!)

**_Pyro- do you ever get uncomfortable in your suit?_**

"Nrrt rt rll. Irht'f crrmfy. (Not at all. It's comfy.)

**_Spy- can I has a cloak and dagger? :3_**

"I'm a frayed knot." Spy said. "...Just say it out loud..."

**_I left the best till last..._**

A drumroll starts.

**_Tim- HAVE A COOKIE THAT NEVER ENDS (like sandvich does) _**

Tim the Ostrich the Crab eats the cookie. All of it.

"How-" Spyro asked. "Never mind."

**_oh and hit solider with a fish for me k ;3_**

"Will do!" Spyro said, before hitting Soldier with two fish.

**_bu-bye~_**

"Bye!" Spyro said.

**_Timmir reappears._**

**_Sorry about that. The teleporter seems to have a few bugs to work out. Oh what was I going to say again?_**

"Who my favourite character is. I've taken the guesses out out people's posts... but you did yours yourself..." Spyro reminded Timmir. "So. Who do you think?"

**_ Timmir thinks: Oh yeah if my guess is right your favorite class is... the Solder. You seem to have a weird affinity for him. You know. Making his life a living hell and all that. But then again it could be completely off the mark._**

**_shadowofcrabs thinks: Ok, Spyro for your question is it everypony but Soldier (I'm being very vague and wont mind if Im wrong)_**

**_Skagui the sniper thinks: Spyro, ur fav TF2 character is... Pyro._**

**_Jinny the Kisaragi thinks: Spyro, I'm just going to take a stab in the dark and say that your favourite TF2 character is Pyro..._**

**_Smorgesborg thinks: Spyro: Your favorite class is Soldier._**

Pyro turned Smorgesborg into a smoking pile of ash. Smorgesborg doesn't return.

**_Trickymander thinks: It's Pyro_**

**_Ashrooms thinks: Oh! And I have a feeling your favorite class is Pyro?_**

**_Hilarious Bread thinks: Probably Pyro._**

"Wow. Was it _really_ that obvious?" Spyro asked. "And the 'Spyro's Favourite TF2 Class Cookie' goes to... PYRO!"

Spyro hands Pyro the cookie.

"Thrnk yrr Fpryro!" (Thank you Spyro!)

"No problem." Spyro replied. "Ok, before we go, I'd just like to give a shoutout to two GREAT FanFictions. First up is Dark Carnival by Ashrooms. Then, we have The Scout and the Crab by Crystal124. So please have a read of these, because they are great! Bye!"


	14. The End

AUTHOR NOTE - 4th March 2013

Ok. I know I said I wasn't gonna do any other author notes in the first chapter, but screw that.

Just... saying that this is the end! Probably gonna make another now, as it's been so long.

See ya!

PS. Story wise, Pinkie Pie broke them out of the room. There we go. All done.


End file.
